Sparks
by The Lady-P
Summary: Scorpius/Rose fic. He never was very good at saying what he felt... Please R&R!
1. Prologue

[Still Currently Untitled, would appreciate help with a name for my piece]

Disclaimer- J K Rowling owns Harry Potter not me, also i do not own 'Love Actually' which is where my inspiration came from!

* * *

**Prologue**

**Memories of Rose Weasley…**

It was the most beautiful back of a head he had ever seen in his eleven year on the earth. Long red hair fell to perfect ringlets, a hand reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. He longed to reach out and touch her hair and being only eleven years old he wasn't exactly sure why.

He watched from the Slytherin table as the sorting hat fell over her eyes and she was excepted into the throng of cheering Gryffindors.

"That's my Cousin, Rosie! I was hoping we'd be in the same house," said a scrawny dark haired boy on his left smiling sadly at her.

* * *

"What are your plans for Christmas" Rose asked politely on the train back to Kings Cross Station.

"Nothing" Scorpius replied hating himself for the response, or lack of… Tactfully skirting over this terrible reply Rose turned back to her friend Jas and Scorpius was left with the back of her head again…it was his own fault.

Saying their goodbyes Scorpius, barely listening, looked over Albus's shoulder to see Rose talking animatedly with her father. A hand was placed on Albus's shoulder and Scorpius was suddenly looking up a scruffy bespectacled man.

"How are you Scorpius, enjoying your second year?' the man asked, smiling at how twitchy he was.

"Yeah I'm good thanks, glad it Christmas though" Pathetic reply he thought, inwardly kicking himself.

"Good, well your welcome to visit anytime you want. Have a good Christmas!"

Thanks Mr. Potter, you too!" he called feebly as her made hi back to his mother.

* * *

A cluster of Third years made their way towards Hagrid's hut for their Care of magical creatures lesson. The snow was heavy on the ground causing many people to slip and slide.

"Rose…Rosie…ROSIE!!!" Al Yelled, Rose turned on the spot quickly, lost her footing and slipped. She grabbed the nearest thing within reach dragging it down with her.

"OOOF" They hit the floor, well Scorpius hit the floor, Rose hit Scorpius.

"I'm so sorry, I-I just…slipped" but it was a pointless reply, Scorpius was already walking away. His pale complexion tinged with pink.

"Woah are you ok? That was quite a fall! What on earth did you do to Scorp?"

"I have no idea…" said Rosie frowning slightly at Scorpius' retreating figure.

* * *

"And we're back! Second match of the season and it's Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw! We have a few changes to line up this year replacing her cousin Dominique Weasley as chaser we have Rose Weasley! Ravenclaw also have a new player Effie Smith will be taking over the position of Seeker..."

The rest was unheard by the blond Slytherin up in the stands as the teams strode on the pitch.

"AND THERES THE WHISTLE! OFF THEY GO! Weasley takes possession and passes to Weasley, who passes back to Weasley, they're really going for it! GO ON!"

Rose Weasley was flying to towards the goal Quaffle clutch tightly to her, it soared from her arms and into an open hoop.

"ROSE WEASLEY HAS SCORED! WHAT A FANTASTIC START TO MATCH AND TO HER QUIDDITCH CAREER!"

Roses first match was going well the score was 120-80 to Gryffindor

"Weasleys in possession, passes to Weasley who passes it forward to Weasley- AHHH YOU KNOW WHAT, THERE ARE TOO MANY WEASLEY ON THAT TEAM! EVEN I'M CONFUSED NOW!"

There was an intake of breath from the crowd they had seen it too, James Potter had dove for the snitch. At exactly the same moment Connors the Ravenclaw Beater aimed a Bludger at Rose Weasley, it hit her with such force she was knocked clear off her broom and plummeted to the ground…

* * *

"What? It's not what you think Ro-Ro" Scorpius froze outside the classroom he recognized that voice. Aiden O'Brien - Gryffindor sixth year and the current boyfriend of Rose Weasley.

"Not what I think?" Rose Screeched incredously, "How on earth could catching you with that Slytherin slag possibly be misconstrued!"

'THWACK!'

Scorpius peeped through the door just in time to catch the most fantastic punch he had ever seen, Roses fist smacked into Aiden nose with a crunch.

"That's for cheating on me," she said as she caught him again squarely on the nose "and that's for calling me Ro-Ro!" Aiden recoiled in agony as Rose stormed out of the classroom.

"Nicely done" Said Scorpius as she stalked past him.

"Nobody calls me Ro-Ro and gets away with it"

"I'll keep that in mind" he called after her with a smile.

* * *

It was Summer at the Burrow and Scorpius Malfoy felt slightly out of place at the dinner table. There was a lot laughter coming from the end of the table and glancing down Scorpius saw Mrs Potter, James, Teddy, Fred and Rosie all sharing a joke. Over the chatter he couldn't hear what it was, he started to consentrate, trying and failing to drown out Percy Weasleys monotonous tones. He watched as the laughter died down, Rosie drained her bottle of butter beer. Fred had said something else causing Rosie to laugh so unexpectedly that she sprayed her mouthful of butter beer over James.

"Rosie!" scolded her Mother and Grandmother while Rosie howled with laughter, tears streaming out of her eyes and down her nose. He never did find out what had made her laugh so much.

* * *

"Hey anyone up for some Quidditch!" called James walking over the girls lying on the grass in the afternoon sun. The girls ignored him but Rosie pushed herself up on to balance on her elbows and looked at her cousins lying around lazily –

"I'll play!" she smiled hoisting herself up.

"Way hey, we've got the birthday girl! Think you can handle it now you're of age?" he joked as Rosie swatted him with her book.

"Ok! Lets make this four a side, James, Fred, Rosie and I against Al, Hugo, Louis and Scorp- Sound Fair?" said Teddy taking charge before any fights broke out "Lets go, I'm in goal, cover them guys" he added to his team.

They spread out James went automatically to his brother, and Louis to Fred.

"So you're gonna cover me?" Scorpius laughed

"Uh Huh! Like white on rice-like those odds? Look out for me, and just so you know, I'll be the girl holding the Quaffle." Rosie teased, realizing this was the first proper conversation she'd ever had with Scorpius.

"Be careful! Don't fall off your broom again!" he called zooming off leaving Rosie behind, gesturing with her two fingers up, and smiling.

* * *

"Ok, so for the final part of the exam if you could just demonstrate a Patronus charm" said the examiner calmly looking up at the blond seventh year.

Scorpius closed his eyes and Roses face came to him…

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he cried as a Fox erupted from the end of his wand.

"Well done! That'll be all Mr. Malfoy. You may go now."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling Owns Everything!

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter One**

"You know what my Mum always says, a watched Cauldron never boils" laughed Rosie as she received contemptuous look from Jas who then glanced back up at the clock in their office. "Jas! Stop it, you're making me nervous!"

"Sorry, I can't help it, it's just I think tonight_ is_ the night…and well I'm nervous that's all" she replied absently chewing on a hangnail. "I don't suppose he's mentioned anything to you?"

"Ha! Not likely. Al knows all too well that if he told me _anything, _especially concerning you,I would let something slip. Remember your birthday two years ago?"

* * *

"Ok, so go through tonight with me. What have you got planned?" whispered Scorpius over Albus' desk in the Auror office. Being the son of the Head of Department certainly hadn't handed Albus Potter any favours, quite the opposite in fact, Albus found he had to work harder in order to prove himself to his father, his peers and live up to that _famous_ Potter reputation that had dogged him throughout Hogwarts.

"I'm taking her to that French place round the corner…" Scorpius looked back in shock.

"I see you're pushing the boat for this special occasion, it's really going to be night to remember" said Scorpius.

"Oi! Less of the sarcasm if you please, my plan is actually perfect. Firstly because its our regular place to eat so she won't suspect a thing, Secondly it's also the place we had our first _official_ date, and Thirdly they do an amazing Lamb Chop."

"Thinking with your stomach again? Jesus is that the time? I'm late." Scorpius leaped from his chair and out the door, "You forgot your camera!" Al Called back, as Scorpius dashed back in and out again, "and relax mate you're only going downstairs!"

Scorpius flung his arm out, forcing the door of the lift open, sliding between a group of disgruntled Ministry workers in the already crowded lift, he glanced over to see a mass of red hair squished against the wall of the lift, she was obviously uncomfortable yet was determined to read her notes, he almost smiled but caught himself just in time.

"Level 3: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes" Said a cool female voice, the doors opened and the lift emptied. Scorpius' shifted himself and looked around and found himself alone in a lift with Rose Weasley, They had known each other 10 years, _why _was it so hard to say 'hello'?

"Weasley" he said, a little too formally for his liking, _damn it was too late now _he thought. Rose jumped at the use of her name she had barely registered the emptiness of the lift.

"Huh?" she looked up from her report, "Oh, Hello Scorpius."

Silence…

"So, What brings you here today?" said Rose making another brave stab at conversation.

"Your cousin and my job."

"Al? Care to elaborate?"

"I can't, I hear you're not to be trusted with" he paused "delicate matters."

"Ah…I see. I don't blame Al. I am solely responsible for ruining Jas's birthday two years ago" Rose admitted, she was sure she saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly at the memory. The Next four floors passed in silence…

"So you're here on work too?" another gutsy stab from Team Weasley, she glanced over at him, rolling her eyes, while he stared at his shoes. _Why was he always so rude!_

"Er…yeah. I've been given the job of getting a pictures of the Syna Trial, it's an amazing opportunity and I'm late."

"Ah I'm meant to be assisting on the case, so if you're late-"

"-You'd better leg it" Scorpius interrupted as the doors of the lift opened on ninth level, Rose dashed out passed the Department of Mysteries and down the stairs towards the court rooms.

* * *

"Malfoy, Please report to Mr Bass's Office immediately." A tall blond figure immerged from dark room stumbling slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light he straightened his robes outside a room with a bronze plaque with the words;

_Erroneous Bass, Editor_ emblazoned on the front.

"You can go in now." crowed the beaky little receptionist looking scornfully at Malfoys attire.

"Malfoy! Come and explain these photos!"

"I don't know what you mean Sir, you asked me to document the Syna Trial."

"Yes, yes, yes I see that but I was wondering if you could identify a few people in these photos" barked Bass pulling an envelope out of his desk draw and tipping the contents out. Twenty or so colour prints fell gracefully on to the desk, Bass plucked one from the pile and silently slid it across the desk to Scorpius.

"Well Sir, that is Dimitri Syna, convicted of mass Muggle baiting in Norfolk last year, his home country, Slovakia, are pressing for an extradition order, which our Ministry of Magic are fighting to oppose-"

"-Don't get smart with me, but its good to see you're keeping up with current affairs."

"I take an interest" Scorpius replied coolly.

"I can see that...Is this your point of interest?" gesturing to a familiar face, curtained by red curls, that took up most of the photo. "Who is she?"

"That is Rose Weasley, Daughter of Respected Auror Ron Weasley and junior assistant to the Head of the International Magical Office of Law. She has been an integral part the case against Syna" Scorpius rolled off the facts.

"You seem to know a lot about her," said Bass, giving Scorpius a knowing look.

"I take an interest" Scorpius replied simply.

"A Weasley, Impressive family!" Bass smiled at the photos and handed them over to him, "I'm sorry to have to break it to you, but a lowly photographer like you, doesn't stand a chance." He waved Scorpius away, who paused at the door for a fraction, before silently leaving envelope in hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - J K Rowling owns everything.

Thanks for all the lovely comments! Keep 'em coming! Criticism is also accepted! Keep Reading and PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Sparks**

**Chapter 2**

Albus lent over the table and took Jas' hand in his-  
"You know I love you and-" he paused looking into her expectant face  
"Yeah, go on, ask me?" Laughing at his nervous face.  
"Ok…well, since I love you, you can order anything you want tonight!" Jas' face fell, "Cheers for that" she replied, the sarcasm completely missed by Al.  
Dinner continued with the usual chit-chat, Jas trying to push aside her boyfriend cowardice, after dessert was finished Al leaned back patting his stomach,  
"Cor that was good! Fancy a stroll round the park?" said Albus stretching up and yawning.  
"Yes..alright" a bemused smile playing on her lips, he was waiting she thought waiting for the perfect moment.  
The couple paid and headed over to the park, Albus took her hand and they walked in silence for a while. Jas glanced up at him, wishing he would bloody hurry up she'd been waiting four years for this and didn't think she could wait much longer.  
"Shall we head back? I have to be at work early tomorrow, and you know my dad hates it when people are late, especially when it me." He turned around and started walking back the way they came, it took him a good few seconds to realize that Jas hadn't moved. She stood rooted to the spot.  
"You alright?" a questioning look on his face as Jas got down on one knee.  
"Will you marry me?" she laughed  
"Wait…What?"  
"You heard me, there's only so long a girl can wait so I'm taking the initiative! Will you marry me?" She asked standing up and placing her hands on her hips.  
"You do realize that traditionally it's the blokes that do the proposing."  
"I've never been big on tradition you know that! Besides if we left it up to you to get round to it it would take years and I've already waited four! So how about taking a stroll down the aisle with me?"  
"Well…I don't know." he answered thoughtfully glancing at his watch "I mean I'm quite busy right now and what on earth would my other Girlfriends say?"  
"Albus Severus Potter, with a name like that just count yourself lucky that I want to marry you!" Jas joked thoroughly enjoying watching him wince at the use of his full name. He paused for a moment as though deep in thought.  
"You know what. Yeah, I'd absolutely love to marry you!" Catching her full on the mouth with a kiss, "but if anyone asks, I asked you. I need to keep my masculinity intact."  
"Ha ha ha…What masculinity?" poking him in the ribs and running away.

* * *

"Bridesmaid? No no no no no! No way!" Rose stood cornered, shaking her red curl vigorously, she leap to the side trying to make a quick getaway out of this situation but Jas always was stronger than her, "Oi! What's with all the aggression? Owwwwchh!"  
"You have to be my Bridesmaid, there is no way in hell you are letting me organize this wedding alone with my mother and sisters! I NEED BACKUP!" Jas screamed the last bit.  
"Woah, easy there Bridezilla! It's Ok I'll be your bridesmaid, but on one condition-I get to pick my dress. I know how much you love the colour pink, and you know how it clashes spectacularly with my hair." Said Rosie tugging dramatically on her hair.

"Oooooh, yeah good point, seems you've got yourself a deal little lady! YAY!" they shook hands and after an angry look from the boss lady they hurried back to their desks and tried to look busy.  


* * *

"Ahhh, can't you ask James, I don't think I'd be very good. I'm crap at talking I'll ruin the speech and James has got that annoying, relaxed, easy kind of confidence." Scorpius tried to reason with Al over a pint after work-it wasn't working. Al was having none of it.  
"No way am I taking no for answer. As if I would trust James with a best man speech, I would like to be able to show my face in public again. You are my best man, and I have to go-family gathering." He said downing his pint and disappearing with a pop, leaving Scorpius behind with his drink.

* * *

Grandma and Grandpa Weasley sat at either end of a very long table both of them marveling at how their family had grown in the nearly 30 years since the battle of Hogwarts. Their children had married and had children of their own, even their grandchildren were starting to have children. Since the war both Molly and Arthur had wanted to have a weekly family meal so to keep everyone together and so Molly would of course know all the gossip. But as families grew and jobs so often took members of the Weasley family overseas, the weekly ritual diminished. So a proper family get-together like tonight was much anticipated by most of its members, save for Rose Weasley. The fact that she was 21 years old and had no boyfriend had become a regular family discussion between Molly and who ever would listen. Rose didn't have a boyfriend, she had tried once or twice but the results were always a let-down. She never let her family know about these love affairs, mainly because they never lasted long to be of any importance, but also deep down she didn't want to get her poor Grandmas' hopes up. Even her childish fool of a brother had managed to pin some poor unwitting girl down and they seem to be happy, Albus was getting married, Victoire was pregnant again. Everyone was starting to grow up and begin their lives of marriage and babies. The only one who seemed remotely pleased by Roses' lack of boyfriend was her father.  
"I still maintain that there is no one good enough for you yet, when he comes along you'll know, I wouldn't worry about it love." Ronald Weasley said completely tactlessly across the table to his eldest who was currently blushing.  
"Oh I'm not worried about my sex life dad" replied Rose in a false cheering voice as her father choked on his roast beef "or lack off should I say, I'm perfectly happy at the moment being single."  
"Thank you for that Rose." Said her mother serenely, slapping a purple Ron on the back and rolling her eyes.  
"That's enough of our little Rosie Posies sex life, Congrats to Al and Jas! You have No idea what you're letting yourself in for!" laughed George raising a glass, the rest of the family followed.  
"Congratulations!!"  
After much more eating the family started to drift off back to their individual homes and flats dotted around the country. Jas and Rose were still sharing a flat in London, and headed off together.  
"Night Mrs Weasley, thanks for the food it was great as always!" Jas was pulled in to bone crushing hug.  
"You're always welcome, and please call me Molly, you're part of the family now." Said Molly kindly turning to Rose, "Good night Rosie, keep your chin up, the right man will come along when you least expect it."  
"I better keep my eyes open at all times then, Heaven forbid he slip by unnoticed" Rose replied slightly sarcastically, although this was completely missed by the Grandma.  
"That's the Spirit!"  
"See you Grandma!"  
Rose and Jas turned on the spot and with a pop arrived in the living room of their little flat.  
"Jas, you have no idea what kind of family you are marrying into. I'm going to bed, Night!"  
"Night Rosie Posie!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Sparks  
Chapter 3**

A lone figure appeared out of nowhere on a snow covered road carrying nothing but small overnight bag. He headed up the driveway, the only sound was the crunch of gravel under foot, as the manor ahead came into view he glanced around the neat garden with a look of distaste-  
"Bloody Peacocks!" aiming a kick at one as it strutted past him. He missed and suddenly found himself facing the serpent doorknocker.  
"Hello Mother." greeted Scorpius Malfoy permitting his mother to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
"Your Fathers in his study working, oh your cheeks are so cold," she patted his cheek, smiling, "Tea?"  
"Shall I take Masters things to his room M'Lady?" Came a squeaky voice at Scorpius' knee, he looked down at the little house Elf who was gazing back him expectantly.  
"Yes and then can you bring some tea into the parlor. Thank you Sookie." The little Elf curtsied and dashed off. "So" said Astoria Malfoy sitting herself down on a large green sofa "How's work?"  
"Less than five minutes, Congratulations Mother! That's a new record. Can't I even have a cup of Tea before we start the same old 'discussion' of my career choice." The retort had sprung from him before he could stop it.  
"Don't talk to your Mother like that." From the doorway came a voice like the crack of a whip, Draco Malfoy had entered the room. The Father-Son resemblance was uncanny, although it had to said, the years had not been kind to his hair which was now so thin on top that no spell could sufficiently cover it anymore – a great source of embarrassment to him.  
"All we mean Son is that you were top of your class at Hogwarts, if you don't count the Weasley girl, you have so much potential yet-"  
"Yet you choose to spend your life taking pictures for that rag!" Draco interrupted his wife his temper rising.  
"I like my job Dad and that 'rag', as you put it, is one of the most prestigious publications in print today!"  
The conversation was interrupted; by Sookie who entered the room carrying a tea tray and an assortment of biscuits. The room went silent, Astoria dropped a sugar cube into her tea and stirred it noiselessly, she surveyed her husband and son over the rim of her tea cup.  
"You are a Malfoy! I confess the name may not be what it once was but you still owe some honor and obligation towards it!" Hissed the elder at his son  
"Obligation!" Scorpius looked at his father incredulously, "I've had to drag the Malfoy name around like a dead weight, you have absolutely no idea what its been like for me. That name is a curse, a curse that I will spend the rest of my life fighting against, and it's all because of you." Even Scorpius couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth, he never talked like this to anyone let alone his father, but he couldn't stop himself. He stood up and stormed out of the parlor and didn't look back.  
"Go after him Draco." Soothed Astoria  
"After that?"  
"You may not show it, but we both know the prejudice our name has had to endure since the war, time does not heal all wounds." she said kindly placing a hand on his shoulder "I know you, I know you fear of becoming your father, Go to him and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." With that Astoria Malfoy left her husband alone, with his thoughts.  
She was right, she usually was. He heard his son thundering back down stairs like a stroppy teenager, he knew Astoria would be unbearable if he went against her, straightening up to meet the young man heading for the front door.  
"Come and have a drink, your Mothers gone to bed so I'm cracking open the good stuff." Draco gave his son a weak smile, he felt like he owed his son an explanation. "My Father…we never really spoke, he was a proud man and I never…I never really understood him. I don't want to make the same mistakes as him." He turned on the spot walking back into the parlor, and wordlessly Scorpius followed.

* * *

"Come on then, bring on bridal magazines!" Rose conceded, she had been putting it off for days but now Jas wasn't having any of it.  
"Yay! Ok, as you know we have major issues, my whole family are Muggles and since my mother is insisting on inviting the entire family the whole statute of secrecy thing is in serious jeopardy."  
"Yeah I see, your family not magical and my families got magic coming out of it ears, It's gonna be hard to get the entire Potter-Weasley clan to go without magic for the day. I'll talk my Dad and Harry see if I can get their support."  
"That's the reason you're my maid of honor, but still it's going to be a tricky thing to organize."  
"Well can't you two just elope or something. Go away somewhere in secret and get married, that's what important, the rest is just a glorified party. That's what I'd do anyway…"  
"Elope! My family think I'm strange enough with my mysterious other life, this is something they can understand, I can't let them miss out on it." Jas threw her hands in the air dramatically, "and if you call my wedding a 'party' again, I will have to hex you good'n proper, got it?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Sorry it's just I can't think of anything worse than a big wedding, all those people just staring, woooo sends a shiver down my spine."  
"Really, I can't wait! An entire day of people telling me how gorgeous I am, I'll be in my prime!" The two women laughed, and carried on flicking through the magazines pausing occasional to comment on various items and articles.  
"Do you think you'll ever get married?" Jas asked dreamily.  
"Well if I see anyone I fancy, you put him in a full body bind curse and I'll drag him down that aisle!" Rose snorted laughter.  
"Come on Rose, be serious, Don't you want all this?" she said gesturing to a Muggle picture of a woman dressed in white a soppy smile glazed on her face that made Rosie feel slightly sick.  
"Nope, I can honestly say I do not want that." Rose pointed at the Muggle picture.  
Jas scrutinized Rose for a moment she knew her best friend put up this infallible guard when it comes to relationships, but never understood why. Rose Weasley was a conventional beauty, an English Rose; her milky skin had a dusting of freckles over her nose, hair that Jas would kill for. She was gorgeous everyone knew it, everyone except Rose.  
"Your Invitation is for you plus one."  
"Well that'll be a waste of a seat, I won't be bringing anyone." Replied Rose, not even bothering to look up from the magazine she was flicking through. Jas look outraged for second then decided to drop it, she knew only too well that Rose Weasley could not be forced into anything she didn't want to do.  
"So have you booked a band for your wedding?" said Rose breaking the silence.  
"Oooh yes." Jas' eyes lighting up, "I can't believe it actually Serena Sonorous had a cancellation so she's performing! It's going to be amazing, only problem is my cousin Donnie - he's a 'DJ'" adding a sarcastic emphasis on the last word and raising her fingers to form speech marks, "and my Mum has said he can do music for the reception, I could kill her! I don't know what's worse the fact that she's asked Donnie to perform or the fact that she's said it would be rude not to have all of my eight cousins as bridesmaids, plus my three sisters!"  
"Corr Eleven Bridesmaids it's going to be a little crowded at the alter I think." Rosie said wince dramatically.  
"Twelve Bridesmaids!" corrected Jas "You'll up there too! Fourteen including The Minister and me. Oh Merlin's beard…with Al and Scorpius that makes sixteen. This is going to be a nightmare!"  
"Good thing May is still four months away, eh?" this fact however did not help to in calming the bride to be down.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 4**

"I can't believe you're leaving me!" said Rose Weasley sadly as she flung herself on Jas' bed.  
"Neither can I! Al and I are both terrible cooks. I just don't see how we're going afford eating out every night." Jas replied seriously with a casual flick of her wand; the books off the shelf and piled neatly into a box on the floor.  
"I'd better pack too…I can't really afford to live here on my own, I hope you feel terrible too!"  
"As I've said before –'get someone else to rent out my room' – anyway it was always gonna happen I can't keep having sleepovers at Al's after we're married. And 'No' he can't move in here, it's not big enough and I'm not going to subject you the horror of newlyweds." Jas knew Rosie too well she had known her response and answered it before Rose had a chance to even ask it! Rosie looked around the room miserably she was going to miss their cosy little flat, but most of all she was going to miss having her best friend to moan too. She had realized how much time they spent together; they lived and worked together, in fact since they had been together since their first day at Hogwarts. Rosie felt her throat burn, she blinked back the tears, she looked over at her friend who was sprawled on the floor tears running down her face, crying uncontrollably.  
"Merlinsake! Stop it you'll set me off."  
"I-I-I'm G-Going to miss you so-o much!" Jas was sobbing hard on the floor taking huge gasping breathes.  
"Imgongmisswooo" Rosie had started to cry too and now she couldn't stop.  
"What?"  
"I'm going to miss you too! But you'll be fine." squealed Rosie.  
"But I'll have to live with a boy!" Jas' full-on wailing launching herself at Rose for a hug. The sat there hugging and talking until they were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door, they both paused and looked up to see a tall dark haired man grinning down at them.  
"You ready? Scorp is at the new place with my stuff." He watched as the women wiped their tears and straightened their clothes.

* * *

The three people arrived a short while later in an empty dining room; it was light and cheery room with large French doors that led out onto a patio where a familiar man with white blond hair was standing. He heard them apparate and turned to greet them, his pale face smiling and a camera strapped round his neck.  
"Before we do anything house related-" Said Albus rubbing his hands together "-I want lunch."  
Rosie went into the kitchen and started pulling out bread, cheese, salad and a container of iced pumpkin juice. She balanced a tray on her wand and made her way out into the garden, where the others had set up a table and four chairs.  
"So you haven't told Grandma you've moved into together…before marriage! She would be shocked! It'd be hilarious!" Giggled Rose.  
"No it wouldn't, you know how old fashioned she is, and we had to have this house! It perfect, Isn't it?" Al looked at Jas.  
"Yes it really is absolutely perfect! Rosie, I've got that big kitchen now-" said Jas' changing the subject and popping a grape in her mouth "and I can't even boil an egg, will you teach me how to cook?"  
"I don't do miracles Jazzy, you know that." Rosie caught Scorpius' eye and smiled, his pale skin turning slightly rosy.  
"Ha bloody Ha. Come on, we can make a night of it, some wine – hey we can even invite the boys?" the thought springing to her suddenly.  
"Very gracious of you darling, inviting me to a party at my own house!" Laughed Al, shaking his head "Or had you forgotten that it's you and me that moved today and not you and Rose!"  
"Oops! Anyway, you'll come won't you Scorp?" brushing aside her previous comment and cornering the poor Malfoy.  
"Erm…Well I think I'm busy and-"  
"But we haven't even decided when it is, so how can you be busy." She had a point it would be impossible for Scorpius to back out now.  
"Yeah, sure why not…" he finished lamely, looking at Al for support and getting nothing.  
"Jeez, would it kill you to show a little enthusiasm."  
"Sorry…Woooo" sarcastically waving his hands in the air, then feeling awkward at this outburst, so he took a large bite of bread to compensate, choked a little so decided it would be safest just to stare down at his plate. Rosie looked him a little amused, he certainly was strange, deadly shy around people. She wondered what he was like around Al, whether he was the same or he simply liked to hide his true personality around everyone.

* * *

It was a sunny April afternoon, and two witches were in the kitchen drunk and attempting to provide a meal for two men due back any minute. Every surface was covered, bowls of berries, bags of flour and trays and trays of failed attempts.  
"Ok, I've got a good feeling about this batch -" said Jas holding up a plate of mini tartlets, "Tell me what you think." Watching eagerly as Rose took a bite, she chewed it slowly for a moment -  
"- Its alright…" Rose lied  
"Be honest!"  
"Ok, It's awful!" she replied seriously and continued to furiously whisk meringue with her wand. Jas walked back towards the sink filled a glass and casually poured it over her head. Rosie froze - the cold water a shock to her system.  
"What was that for?" she cried indignantly.  
"I just thought you needed a little cooling off, getting to big for your boots with that fancy meringue." Jas smiled mischievously and turned back to her terrible tartlets.  
Rosie however shot a burst of water from her wand hitting Jas square in the back, Jas leapt around grabbing handfuls of food from the various bowls, jumping forward and squishing them in Rosie's face.  
"Try these!" Jas laugh manically.  
Rosie pushed her away squashing pumpkin pulp into her hair, Jas squealed in laughter, grabbing flour and chucking it at Rosie who fell to the floor giggling grabbing Jas by the ankles and dragging her down to the floor too.  
"What on earth are you two doing?" Al had arrived home, Scorpius in tow both with looks of amused shock on their faces. The girls couldn't stop laughing, covered in food, the kitchen a complete wreck.  
"Rosie was teaching me how to cook!" slurred Jas trying to stand up but finding it difficult.  
"I should report you for ruining my new kitchen!" said Al, in a mock serious tone, as Jas helped Rosie up.  
"I can handle my cousin Jas." Rose staggered to her feet grabbing a spoon and her freshly whisked meringue, "Albus! Try this!" Slapping the meringue filled spoon on Al's forehead and falling to the floor in yet another fit of giggles, Jas joining her. Al looked to Scorpius for support and got nothing.  
"I'll get you a beer mate. Looks like you'll need it." Said Scorpius heading to the fridge.  
"Cheers, and no more wine for them." Added Al gesturing to the girls; who had manage to stand up again only to slip over spectacularly on some pumpkin mush laughing like loons, "They clearly can't handle their drink."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sparks  
Chapter 5**

"Sorry I'm late!" apologized a flushed red head as she rushed into a room full to the brim of white dresses. Jas was standing in the middle looking stunning in a strapless floor length dress made of floaty material-  
"You're forgiven. So…" she glanced down self consciously fingering the dress "What do you think?"  
"Gorgeous!" Rosie beamed  
"Oh by the way, watch out, my mothers about here somewhere and -!" Jas whispered quickly but was interrupted by a large woman who spoke with a northern twang.  
"Oh no Jasmine you can't possible wear than that you don't want the congregation to think that man of yours has knocked you up! Get the lady to take it in an inch or 2 round the waist and bust." Her voice carried around the entire shop, the shop assistant and the woman ahe was serving looked over, Jas stood frozen with humiliation. She looked over to Rose to see if this statement was true who shook her head and mouthed "You look great!" giving her the thumbs up.  
"Hey Mrs. Dorrian! How are you?" Rosie said politely.  
"Rose. Oh I'm well as can be expected, but I don't think much of the food down here, it keeps running right through-"  
"Mother…Please shut up!" Jas whispered placing particular emphasis on the last words. Jas loved her family but it was no secret that she got highly embarrassed around them, especially in public places. Her mother was loud, brash and the complete opposite of Al's calm and reserved parents, on the few occasions they had met each other Jas had spent the following day apologizing for them.  
"I spoke with My Dad and Harry last night and they said they'd spread the word about usage of magic at the wedding to save any sticky situations we may get into."  
"Muffliato!" squeaked Jas, pointing her wand at the shop assistant and her customer, predicting her mothers' reaction just in time.  
"No magic!" she boomed causing Rose to jump, "Oh your Father will be disappointed, he was looking forward to watching you magicians."  
"We are not a magicians, when have I ever pulled a rabbit out a hat?" Jas was rapidly losing patience with her Mother, "and besides Dad saw me do magic yesterday, remember? He set his beard on fire with his pipe again, I put it out and re-grew his beard for him!"  
"Oh was that when Footballers Wives' was on? I wouldn't have been paying attention would I Chuck?"  
They all left a little while later, tonight was Jas' hen night and she was dreading it. So was Rosie truth be told, Stag and Hen nights weren't traditional in the Wizarding world so Rose had no real idea of what the night held – her mother had never really been to one so could only give a vague description. As they left Jas turned to Rosie and said –  
"You never told me why you were so late earlier."  
"Nothing to worry about." Lied Rose, the knot in her stomach bunching up.

* * *

"What is a Stag night? And why do I have to go?" Said Scorpius Malfoy standing still had an assistant at Browns pinned the hem of his dress robes.  
"Well apparently when Jas told her Dad and Brothers that I wasn't having one they felt sorry for me – I think they think I have no friends – so now I have to go and you have to come along to for moral support. My Dad, James and others are coming too so don't look too worried." Albus was also getting his matching dress robes hemmed and looked highly uncomfortable.  
"What does it entail?"  
"My Dad said it's a Muggle tradition, where we get very drunk and never tell our wives and mothers what went on."  
"Sounds like a plan! Clever these Muggles."

* * *

Out on the town. The gaggle of about twenty women including Lily Potter and all of Jas' Cousins and Aunts staggered down a high street tarted up, all wearing matching pink t-shirts emblazoned with 'Jas is getting married". Jas as the bride to be was wearing a veil and a sash with 'Bride to be' on it, Rosie was also made to wear a sash with 'Maid Of Honor' written across it. The women staggered into a pub and order a round of Tequilla shots.  
"To Jas!" they chorused all raising their shot glasses and downing it.  
"My round!" shouted a cousin.  
"I'll have a pint, of Wine!" yelled Rosie getting into the swing of things.  
A Muggle policeman entered and walked up to Jas.  
"Jas Dorrian? You've been a bad girl." He pushed her down into a chair the music began and the policeman, who went by the name of PC Lovelength, began gyrating his hips and undressing.  
The women began screaming, as he pulled off his trousers in one swift movement revealing a thong, he carried on dancing around Jas who was blushing furiously. Then, off came the thong and Jas didn't know where to look. Rosie was laughing and cheering along with everyone she looked over at Lily who simply said  
"That is Lush!"  


* * *

"Here you go mate, put these on!" a large bearded man barked, causing Scorpius to jump.  
"Excuse me -" but Scorpius reply was muffled as a huge pair of antlers were pushed onto his head. Scorpius look around the table at the group of wizards before him, Harry Potter a.k.a The Chosen one, Ronald Weasley - Head Auror and George Weasley – President of Weasley Wizard Wheezes Company, all sitting in front of him wearing matching Antler and looking like they thoroughly regretted agreeing to join the celebrations. 'Didn't the Muggles realize who they had with them.' Thought Scorpius desperately looking around for an escape route.  
"Don't even think about it Malfoy, if we have to stay then so do you." Growled James Potter from his left.  
"OK! You boys ready for a good time!" said the ringleader, Jas' thuggish older brother Kyle, there was silence among the wizards. "I said, are you boys ready!" giving them all a threatening look. The group of Wizards gave a feeble 'Yeah!' and followed the Muggles out onto the street.  
They found themselves outside what looked like a club called 'The Windmill' and on entering the three eldest wizards stopped in shock. There were hundreds of half naked Muggle women dancing on platforms, around poles and in cages suspended from the ceiling.  
"Hermione would kill me if she knew where I was." Gulped Ron staring around in awe.  
"Hermione's nothing, Ginny would castrate me if she knew where I was and where I had taken our sons!"  
"Good thing they never need to know!" laughed George walking forward towards the bar with the others, "Come on guys, Its Al's last night of freedom."  
Al was standing with Scorpius not really knowing where to look, so compromised by downing a pint, Scorpius followed suit.  
"Don't you think it's a bit strange? Al is marrying his daughter, yet he takes us all to strip club. I would never do that if someone was marrying my Rosie." Said Ron thoughtfully.  
"Yeah, they're strange these Muggles." Agreed George thoughtfully, "But I suppose the girls could be doing a similar thing to us right now?" he added as an after thought.

"No, My Lily's not like that." Harry said hoping that it was true.  


* * *

Lily clattered along the road wearing PC Lovelengths hat and singing along with the other women.  
"She's getting married in the morning! Ding dong! The bells are gonna chime. Pull out the stopper! Let's have a whopper! But get her to the church on time!"  
"Come on girls, the nights still young!" Cried a large aunt leading the way into a club.

* * *

"Come on boys, let's move on, I know a great club just round the corner!" said a gruff northern voice.  
"That bloke reminds me of someone." Queried Ron pointing at the speaker. "Can quite put my finger on it though."  
"A troll" replied Harry downing his drink and keeping a close eye on his eldest, who seemed to be getting a little too enthusiastic with the ladies.  
"That's it!" a look of dawning comprehension crossing Ron's face.

* * *

The club was packed. Jas, Lily and Rosie were dancing feverishly a group of boys surrounding them. Rosie needed a break, she left the group and headed for the loos. The queue for the ladies was massive but as usual the men's loos were completely deserted. She walked into the mens and collided with a tall figure-  
"Oops, I'm so sorry I think I've had one too many cocktails- Scorpius! What are you doing here?" She was drunk and over exaggerating her words for some unknown reason.  
"I could ask you the same question, you do realize this is the Mens toilets, right?" He replied the alcohol had calmed him down and he found he wasn't nervous around her, 'well, I guess there's a first for everything' he thought.  
"Is everyone here?" she asked looking back into the throng of people.  
"Yeah, Al, James, Harry, Your Dad-"  
"My Dads here!" Squeaked Rose interrupting Scorpius, "I'm Drunk! My Dad has never seen me drunk before. He's going to be so cross, and then when he finds out I quit my job, he's going to think I'm some jobless drunk." Rose was babbling, Scorpius pulled her into the Gents toilets and locked the door with his wand.  
"You quit you're job! Why?" he asked seating her on a toilet seat and handing her a roll of toilet paper to blow her nose.  
"I was so unhappy, I kept seeing myself still in that sodding office twenty years from now, doing the same bloody job day in day out!" she buried her head in her lap, "muffhjddkeef-"  
"Lift your head up, I can't understand what you're saying" Scorpius interrupted kindly.  
"…And I saw you, you choose to do something you enjoy instead of spending three years doing loads of work and getting absolutely no recognition just to make my parents proud of me." Scorpius stomach did somersaults as she said this "Don't tell anyone, I'll tell everyone after the wedding, I don't want to ruin it for Jas", she looked up at him, her eyes were unfocused "Eurgh! I think I'm going to be sick!" she added as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto Scorpius' shoes and slumped against a wall fast asleep.  
"Rose, Rose, Rose!" came a yell "Corr, bloody hell! You frightened the life outta me!" said Jas as Scorpius opened the bathroom door. "Where's Rose, Al, his Dad and James have just caught Lily snogging the face off some Muggle boy and its all kicking off! I need Rose to help!"

"I…Found her passed out in the toilets. I think you'd better take her home before her Dad sees her." With that Scorpius walked out, he knew that come morning Rose would remember nothing of their conversation. Perhaps it was better that way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sparks**

**Chapter 6**

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Eurghhh!" a dischevelled red head turned over and fell fast asleep again.

"Rose Weasley! Get up!" came a commanding voice, Rose felt a shiver as the covers were pulled off her "I'm getting married this afternoon!"

"Ohh bright light!" groaned Rose scrunching up into a ball as the curtains were flung open bathing her in the harsh morning light.

"You look terrible! Come on, Mums making breakfast and I've brewed you a hang over cure!" Jas pulled Rose up so they were face to face.

"Eurgh!" Rosie croaked her hair hung lankly framing her pale face.

"Ewww! Before you do anything, brush your teeth, you still smell of vomit." Jas gagged and pushed Rose away.

* * *

"Morning!" Scorpius joined the Potters at the breakfast table, there was tension in the air, Lily stabbed a fork moodily into a piece of bacon, Harry couldn't look at his daughter, Al and James were glaring at her, and Ginny sat sipping Coffee and surveying her family.

"Do I want to know what happened last night?" she asked the room, there was silence.

"No." mumbled Al.

"Right," Ginny set down her cup, "Can we forget it then, this is Al's day, so whatever happened get over it!" the last bit was aimed mainly at her husband. After breakfast the boys traipsed upstairs to get ready leaving Ginny alone with her youngest.

"There was a Muggle policeman at our door earlier" Said the mother looking serious, "by the name of PC Lovelength, said he wants his hat back." She gave her daughter a smile and a wink and went upstairs to get dressed, leaving Lily flushed and completely baffled.

* * *

The smell of grease wafted over Rose as she stumped into the kitchen, the Dorrian family were squashed round the table the various shapes and sizes of the cousins, sisters, aunts and uncles all with massive plates of food in front of them. Jas' Mum; the matriarch and boss of the Dorrian family was at the cooker, cooking up a storm, she had the fry up down to an art, what impressed Rosie most was that she did it entirely magic-free! She took her place between Jas and her Auntie Bev' and a plate consisting of two fried eggs, two rashers of bacon, a sausage, beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, a slice of fried bread and some sort of black sausage. A wave of nausea hit, she picked up her fork and politely nibbled on a piece of black sausage.

"Whats this?" she asked poking at the black sausage with interest.

"Black pudding, its dried cows blood" said Auntie Bev taking a bite out of hers and making yummy noises.

"Cows blood!" choked Rosie looking to Jas for conformation.

"Don't be silly Bev' its not Cows blood!" said Jas' as Rosies face broke into a relieved smile, "Its pigs blood!" she finished taking a bite, as Rose spat hers out into a napkin.

* * *

"TA-DAAA!" Jas flounced out of the bedroom.

"You look amazing!" Rosie smiled "Come here quick and let me fixed your makeup – No offence - but you're sisters have made you look like a clown. Haven't they ever heard of the saying 'Less is more'?" Rose fixed Jas' makeup and curled her dark hair to fall in loose curls and placed the Weasley tiara that both Rose and Al's mothers had worn on their wedding days.

"Beautiful!"

"So are you, and you never know you might even meet someone" Jas replied thoughtfully "actually it is Muggle tradition for the maid of honor to hook up with the best man!" she added as an after thought grinning at the idea.

"If I could get a word in edge ways, quite the chatterbox that Malfoy!" Rose responded sarcastically.

"Some people find that sort of quiet demure attractive, the whole strong silent type, Man of mystery."

"Hmmmm" was all Rose could muster as a response before they were shepherded out of the house and into a waiting car, something Rose found completely unnecessary they could be at the church in a matter of seconds, but Jas had insisted it being Magic free so as not to confused the family. They all piled into the various cars and headed off to the little country church.

* * *

It was James and Hugo's job to seat the various guests as they entered the church and to warn the Witches and Wizards attending that if they used magic they would be set upon by an angry lady dressed in white going by the name of 'Bridezilla'. Scorpius was setting up his camera so it would automatically take picture throughout the ceremony he glanced down at his watch, ten minutes, the church was really filling up now. The Brides side, a mass of men in grey suits and ladies in large hats, kept muttering and shooting odd looks at the grooms side, an array of brightly coloured robes.

The music started up and a precession of cousins and sisters started walking down the aisle, all of them wearing the same purple dress and carrying a single Lily dressed in a purple ribbon. They lined up neatly at the side by the alter and waited as the wedding march started. Rose Weasley walked gracefully down the aisle in a deep green puff ball dress, her face was flushed and she was concentrating on not falling over; behind her the bride and her father were making their way down aisle smiling at friends and family. She met Al at the alter gave him a little wink and turned towards the minister.

* * *

The marquee was full of little tables with everyone seated at Jas' carefully organize seating plan. The Bride and Groom, theirs parents, Rose and Scorpius were seated together as many well-wishers came over to congratulate and make polite conversation. Rose was seated between Scorpius and her uncle Harry,

"How's work Rosie?" asked Harry taking a bite of steak and not noticing Rose flush.

"Oh…erm…alright I guess." She stuttered, "I think I need some air, I'll be back in a minute." She rushed off outside leaving behind a confused looking Harry.

"I think she's nervous about her speech. How's yours coming along Scorpius?" said Harry.

"I wouldn't like to say, Al knows I'm crap at this sort of thing…" He wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up "I'm going to the bathroom." and walked towards the exit.

He found Rosie not too far away leaning against the side of Marquee; he stood next to her but said nothing.

"How's the speech?" she asked not looking at him.

He wanted to tell her knew about last night, that he knew she'd quit her job yesterday and he might even just slip in that he'd been in love with her for about the last ten years and had been too much of a coward to do anything about it. Instead he replied –

"Absolutely shite actually. Yours?"

"Same. We could just make a run for it now." Said Rose turning to smile at him, "Can you listen to my speech and tell me what you think." She pulled a piece of parchment out of her cleavage, Scorpius raised his eyebrows in question, "Well I've got no where else to put it, this dress didn't come with pockets! Ready?" she said smoothing out the page.

"Go for it!" he made himself comfortable on the ground.

"Ok…I remember the first time Al and Jas met, because it was the first time Jas and I met too. It was on the 1st September 2017, we all sat in the same carriage of the Hogwarts express equally scared and excited about the next seven years. Jas and I were put in Gryffindor - I'm expecting a cheer here - and Al was put in Slytherin – and a boo here." She added glancing up from her speech at Scorpius who was watching her intently.

"Carry on." He said ignoring her jibe at Slytherin.

"OK…So, we stayed friends, or as good a friends as we could be being in competing houses. It was in our final year that Al finally got up the guts to ask Jas out, and I don't think of I could find two people more perfect for each other. Jas has always been a sister to me, but today she really became part of the family. Good Luck!" she raised an invisble glass.

"Its good, short and to the point."

"Scorp! Scorp!" Al came round the corner and stopped at the scene he came across, "Everything alright? We're going to start with speeches in a minute." Scorpius jumped up and followed Al inside glancing over his shoulder at Rose as he went. Rose took a deep breathe secured the speech in her cleavage and took her place next to Harry at the table.

* * *

"…part of the family. Good Luck!" Rose raised her glass of Champagne "To Mr and Mrs Potter!" The guest repeated and raised their glasses, Rose sat down and smiled at Jas down the table. Scorpius stood up and cleared his throat, Rose could see a single bead of sweat dripping from his hairline. Someone wolfed whistled, Rose was sure it was James.

"I'm Scorpius, the supposed Best Man and I've been told as a Best Man I am meant to sing the Grooms praises and tell you all of his many good points, but I'm sorry to say I can't sing and I won't lie." The guests started to laugh, this spurred Scopius to carry on, "Today I may be the Best Man, but Al is the better man, I admire him for many reasons, he's generous, kind and probably the best mate a man could ask for. Oh yeah, I've also been told I'm meant to talk about the Grooms many past misdemeanors, unfortunately I have played a key part in many of these events and I really don't want to tarnish my impeccable reputation. I could go on about Al's past Girlfriends, or should I say lack of, but all I really need to do is to repeat what Rose has just said - its simple and to the point -"He glanced down at Rose, "I can't imagine any two people more perfect for each other. So let us raise another glass to the Bride and Groom, Cheers mate!" A loud round of applause and woops issued from the crowd and Scorpius sat down.

* * *

"Ok, Al and Jas will be taking their first dance as man and wife!" The voice of cousin Donny issued from the speakers as a tall dark haired witch walked onto the stage, the music started and the smooth voice of Serena Sonorous filled the room.

"_Dear, I thought I'd drop a line. The weather's cool. The folks are fine._

_I'm in bed each night at nine. P.S. I love you."_

Rose watched with a smile as her two best friends danced together close, then as her Uncle Harry led Ginny onto the dance floor, her Grandparents joined in too, she even saw her Mother dragging her Father along to dance, she felt a sad stab of something hit her and she wasn't sure what it was. There was a tap on her shoulder.

"Mind if I throw you round the dance floor for a while?"

"Not at all! But what about Victoire?" Laughed Rosie

"The woman's so pregnant she can barely stand let alone dance, I said I'd take her for a wobble on the dance floor later." Said Teddy holding out his hand. When Teddy said '_throw her round'_ he meant it literally, he had inherited his mothers clumsiness, he trod on her toes, twirled her – a bit too enthusiastically – into a group of dancers.

"I think you've done enough damage to my poor little cousin Ted." Victoire was massive, she was just a huge bump with two skinny legs poking out beneath, Rose moved away glad of the excuse and stood at the bar watching them wobble slowly on the spot laughing and staring into each others eyes with obvious deep love and affection.

* * *

Scorpius was sat down taking pictures of the Jas and Al dancing, Rose was dancing next to them with Teddy Lupin, he raised the camera and caught her being twirled around, her Red hair swirling around her gracefully. He didn't notice another small Red head, who had been watching him intently for the last five minutes, slide into a seat beside him.

"Are you in love with my brother?" the question had caught Scorpius off guard, one, because he had thought he was alone, and two, because it was such a odd question to ask.

"No, what gave you that idea."

"Well I just thought I'd come out and say it, no ones ever asked you before. Are you in love with Jas then?" asked Lily again with seriousness.

"No, no, absolutely not…" he wasn't very convincing.

They both sat watching the dancers together, when they heard a couple of Muggle relatives conversing a table over.

"The man she's married, strange name, strange family." One of them whispered to the other. "Do you think they're all in some sort of…cult?"

"Well they're not having me!" the elder lady said barely containing her hushed tones just as a an Luna and her husband walked by in matching robes of sunshine yellow both looking positively loopy! The Ladies heads followed the strange pair as they disappeared into the throng of dancers.

"Very strange…What are they all wearing?" the rest of the conversation was forgotten by Scorpius, he grinned at Lily then turned to watch the dancing again, he stood up to get a better angle, circling the dance floor taking pictures as he went. He saw Rose through his camera lassoing a small blond girl into her effusive embrace tickling the giggling child and chasing after her laughing. He saw her father charge towards her, words were exchanged and Rose stormed out of the marquee, her mother and father not far behind her.

* * *

Ron…please calm down and think before you go charging in!" Hermione Weasley tried to reason, but it was no good he always was far too stubborn.

Rose was chasing after Victoires' eldest daughter, four year old Dora Lupin, Rose was giggling until she saw her father steam roller towards her. Her smile faltered.

"You quit your job and thought you wouldn't tell us, or we wouldn't find out!" Ron was fuming.

"Of course I knew you'd find out Dad we all work at the same place, but I'm not discussing it here. This is Jas and Al's day and I will not ruin it!" Rose was surprised how coolly she was acting, it was true she knew her family would find out but the speed in which office gossip can circulate had even surprised her. Nevertheless she had been rehearsing in her head what she would say and how she would act. She stalked outside knowing that they would follow her.

"Go on then, lets hear it." Ron had his arms crossed over his chest staring hard at his eldest, his wife was by his side, her eyes swiveling from one Red head to the other.

"I've been thinking for a while that maybe I don't want to be do International Magical Law, I'm not happy there, I never was." It had sounded so much better in her head, but now she sounded unsure of her decision, a fact that did not go unnoticed by her father.

"What! So you just quit your job, just like that! You didn't even bother to talk to us about it, I had to find out from bloody Frank Hines."

"Ron, Please calm down…"Hermione stepped between the two and placed a hand on her husbands arm. "Have you decided what you're going to do now then, do you have savings?" She said turning to her Daughter.

"Actually, I have no plans yet, but I do have a little bit of money saved until I decide what I want to do, I was thinking maybe I could work in Uncle Georges shop for a little bit of extra money, or something." Rose received a '_you're not helping the matter'_ look from her mother and looked away her ear turning red. "I have to go, I'm maid of honor and I have a job to do."

"I hope you're being paid for that!" Ron shouted at the back of her head.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- J.K Rowling owns the characters, but the plot (especially this chapter) i pinched from 'love actually'.

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 7**

_Dear Mr Hines, _

_Prior to our earlier conversation, I would like you to accept this letter as confirmation of my resignation from my post as junior assistant to the Head of the International Magical Office of Law. I think I should firstly thank you for the opportunities I had in your department, and firmly state that they were the worst four years of my life. Having spent these four years in near misery I have come to the conclusion that office work is not for me. Although my title sounded impressive, as you know I was nothing more than a glorified filing cabinet! I wish my successor for the job all the luck in the world._

_I would finally like to thank you for kindly informing my parents of my resignation, not only did you save me a loathsome job, but you also justified my decision to leave._

_I wish you all the luck for the future, because at the moment it looks fucking bleak._

_Regards,_

"What do you think? Too much?" Rose Weasley was sipping a pint of Cider in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, you've obviously learnt a few choice swear words from your father and I. I don't know whether to feel ashamed or proud! But the _'loathsome'_ bit might a tad too dramatic." There was a small crease in his forehead as he surveyed the letter.

"Do you think I should bite my tongue, just stick to a nice formal letter of resignation?" She took the parchment back, looking over it again with a skeptical eye.

"Nah! Send it, I think that jumped up little prick deserves it. Just maybe don't tell your Parents I egged you on." He laughed a little and looked across the table at his niece "Where are you staying at the moment?" George Weasley changed the subject, a look of concern crossing his features.

"While Al and Jas are away I'm living at their place, feeding her cat and stuff but once they get back I'll have to find somewhere, I can't go back home. Dads being completely unreasonable!" Rose Weasley shook her head in anger.

"He's your Dad, he cares for you, I know he can be tosser, but it's his way of showing he cares. Like I said you are welcome to work in the Diagon Alley branch I need someone with a brain to sort it out down there."

"Thanks George." Feeling a weight off her chest, she at least had a job now.

"What are favorite Uncles for if not to help their nieces rebel! Incidentally, the job comes with a flat above the shop if you want it." George added giving Rose a smile.

"Merlin, I have to go! I'm putting together a photo album for Al and Jas and the photos her mother had were terrible - they don't even move!" She pulled on her coat and down her pint in one. "I'm gonna drop by Scorpius' place this evening see if he's got anything I can use. I'm dreading it, I always get the feeling he doesn't like me very much…"

"If he's mean to you, it usually means he fancies you Rosie. And I don't think your father could take it if you dated a Malfoy."

"He's not mean to me, he just barely acknowledges me…except at the wedding…anyway I really have to go. Thanks again, you are definitely my fav' uncle!" she bent down and kissed him on the cheek and turned on the spot, disappearing with a pop.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy stood in a room dowsed in red light he poked at an object swimming in the shallow tray before him watching an image form. A pretty red head was twirling around the image by a tall man with a pale face, he watched her laughter materialize on the page, her smile radiating from the moving ink. Scorpius shook it dry and slipped it into an envelope called Al and Jas' Wedding. He moved into the kitchen pointing his wand at the kettle which immediately began to steam and whistle. He poured himself a large mug of tea holding it too him absorbing the warmth it emitted. He pulled the paper lying on the table towards him. He paused at a picture of a balding man in robes trying to run out of the picture with his head down obviously ashamed. The words '_Cormac McLaggen embroiled in more Affair claims' _headed the picture, along with a full page article on the matter, but what drew Scorpius' eye was the minute print at the bottom of the page –'_Pictures; Scorpius Malfoy'_ – this is what he was defending to his parents he thought back to what he had said all those months ago; '_one of the most prestigious publications in print today!' _It was rubbish he had had to hide outside McLaggens house for two days to get this worthless picture.

"_Front page! Your should be proud." _Had been his editors' response.

His thoughts on this matter were cut short by a soft tapping on his door, He stared at it confused, he couldn't remember the last time someone had used his front door, his friends and parents rarely came to his house but when they did usually used the fireplace and he was convinced his neighbors were scared of him so never bothered him.

* * *

"Hey" said Rose breathlessly leaning on the doorframe "Can I come in?" she added when Scorpius didn't reply.

"Err, yeah well I'm a bit busy…" he finished lamely and moved out of the way as Rose waltzed into his living room.

"I've got a favor to ask, I'm putting together a wedding album for Jas and Al, and her Mums Muggle photos are awful, really awful! Then I remembered you took loads of pictures on the day" Rose was talking very fast, Scorpius looked perplexed and a little confused to see this _Goddess_ at his front door asking for a favor, "so I thought I could see them and maybe do a bit of haggling, your pictures for a chocolate frog." She dug into her pocket and pulled out a packet "Or some Fizzing Whizbees!" she waved them in front of him.

"I'm not sure where they be, it's a bit of a mess around here and I'm not sure where I put them. They might even be at work…"

Rose thought he would be like this, but she couldn't take no for answer, she had to get these photos tonight.

"Well I can help you look." Said Rose brightly glancing around the room, '_he doesn't know the meaning of messy'_ she thought as she took of her coat and placed it on the back of the sofa. "Ohhh is that you're dark room", she pointed to the open next to the bathroom a red glow pouring out of it, her voice was full of excited interest, "That's a good place to start." and bounded off before Scorpius could stop her.

"Yeah I really think they're at work, maybe I could drop them round tomorrow or something…" he scratched the back of his head as Rose disappeared into the dark room, for so long he had wanted to get Rose Weasley alone in a dark room, this particular dark room though, not so much. He followed her in as she 'Ooohed' and 'Aaahed' poking pictures in solution.

"Ah this one says Al and Jas' Wedding, that was lucky!" she tipped them out into her hands, the first photo was one of her, she walked back into the light of the living room, "`That's me! Oh thank Merlin I don't look hung over." She started flicking through them the first five were of her, "I look pretty hot if I do say so myself!" she laughed flicking through photo after photo of _her_. " You stalking me?" she joked realization dawning on her as she finished looking through, "They're all of me?"

"Yes." Scorpius mustered miserably from the doorway.

"…But you never talk to me, _you _don't like me." She stuttered looking up at him, her beautiful brow furrowed in confusion.

"Right…well I should go, I hope they help. You can let yourself out...Sorry."

He headed towards the door, leaving Rosie staring blankly ahead, not knowing how to react.

* * *

_He should go back talk to her, but no, what would he say?_

'_Sorry I acted like some crazy stalker. Fancy going for dinner?' Of course that wouldn't work she would hate him now for sure_. He started toward a local pub, _Or maybe not, maybe she'd find it all terribly romantic. _He turned and headed back towards his flat. '_Don't be an idiot!_' _Of course she thinks you're a nutter, she'll tell her family and you'll have about a hundred Weasleys to explain all this to._

Scorpius let out a loud groan and banged his head against the wall startling a little old lady with a shopping trolley she gave him a reproachful look and scuttled in her front door. Scorpius, however had decided, and strode off as fast as he could towards a pub, any pub!

* * *

It was a Monday morning, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes was deserted, Rose sat there alone in the shop drumming her fingers on the counter. She couldn't stop thinking about the other night. Scorpius. What did all that really mean? Did she really want to know. However, the next day she had received a package full of wedding photos, and a note that simply said;

_I hope these help._

_S_

Rose had not replied, she wouldn't know what to say, so she resigned herself to put it all to one side for now, she had too many important things to think about. Her future, a new career, the possibility of a new haircut, she had no time for men right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 8**

"You're back!" screeched Rose flinging herself at two very tanned friends who arrived with a pop in a messy living room. "How was it?" Al grinned stupidly his hand round Jas' waist, and Rose knew she didn't need to know the details. "Tea?"

"I see you've moved in" said Jas looking at the mess of boxes strewn across their living room.

"No, moving out, I had to bring my stuff here after I got kicked out of my flat-" she knew this issue would come up so she might as well get it out of the as quickly as possible.

"YOU GOT KICKED OUT! WHAT HAPPENED!" chorused Al and Jas together.

"The landlady got the arse about me missing the rent and I couldn't really afford it anyway without you and fact that I quit my job-"

"YOU QUIT YOUR JOB! WHY?" the husband and wife said again in sync.

"Ok, you two are quite scary. I hated it; you know that Jas, You were the only good thing about it. I couldn't do it anymore."

"I go away for a month and you fall apart, honestly Rosie, when did all this happen?"

"The day before you're wedding, you were at your final dress fitting-"

"You were late," said Jas, comprehension dawning on her tanned face "That's why you were late!" her voice getting shriller with the incredulity "You said it was nothing important!"

"I lied." Rose could not look at her best friend instead she focused on her toes.

"What are you doing now? Are you going back to your parents?" Al always was the voice of reason.

"Back at my parents! Are you crazy, Dads barely speaking to me, and anyway there would be no room what with my mum taking in every homeless house elf she can find. I'm working at Weasley Wizards Wheezes and staying in the little flat above. All thanks to George!" she looked over at Jas who look extremely annoyed, Rose felt terrible she had ruined their first day back. "I'm sorry Jas, but I didn't want to take anything away from your wedding, or spoil your honeymoon with a letter."

"Hmmm, well I suppose, but you do realize I am now a complete loner at work and it's all because of you!" Jas gave Rose a teeny forgiving smile and went into the hall calling for Moxie the Cat. Rose had decided not to mention what had happened at Scorpius', the fact that she had left her job had eclipsed it quite enough and, for now at least, she was happy to pretend it had never happened.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy!" Erroneous Bass surveyed the serious looking blond standing in the doorway with an inquisitive half smile. "What can I do for you?"

Scorpius walked forward and dropped the latest photos on the desk, he didn't say a word as Bass learned over to look at them.

"Good work, good work. I need you to start covering McLaggen 24/7, you will work in shifts with Benjamin, he's bound to get caught out sooner or later and I want us to be the people that catch him! Got it?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Scorpius had been gearing himself up for this all day he took a deep breath "I don't want to do that anymore, actually, I was thinking that I'd be perfect for the position in the international review section. They're looking for a photographer. I think I've more than proven that I'm up for the challenge and it would love the chance to travel a bit."

"No." Replied Bass simply chucking the photos back on the desk "I need you covering the McLaggen case. That's what you're good at, Nobodies got a concealment charm like yours – its completely infallible!"

"Right, well then please consider this my months notice." Scorpius picked up the photos and turned on the spot to leave, "I think I'll just go destroy these…"

"Wait right there Mr Malfoy." Boomed Bass, thinking fast, "What about the announcement section, they are always looking for photographers, it will give you a chance to travel the country."

"Good bye Mr Bass."

"Malfoy! Get back in here!" People had started to peer over their cubicles to see what all the commotion was. "I don't like being blackmailed Malfoy."

"I wouldn't call it blackmail, I'd say it's more like persuasion." Scorpius never spoke like this to anyone let alone his boss, but he was a Slytherin for a reason, he was using his cunning to for his own advantage and not for the purpose of snapping some sleazy politician with his robes round his ankles. "Do you want my photos or not, because I'm sure I can find some other paper that will want them and my services."

"Yes alright! I will put in a good word with the international review."

"And I have your word on that." Scorpius held out his hand, and begrudgingly, Mr Bass took it.

* * *

"Ahh Teddy he's Gorgeous!" Rosie held a tiny bundle in her arms, "How's Victoire?"

"She's fast asleep, the girls are with her." Teddy looked pale and tired but over the moon.

"Third time lucky eh, you finally got yourself a male ally in that house. Have you chosen a name?"

"I never really minded being surrounded by gorgeous women but a boy will help when the teenage hormones kick in." he looked down at the bundle and stroked the dark hair on his head, "We were thinking Theodore Billius Lupin, Theo for short."

"Hey Theo." Cooed Rosie passing him back to his father and glancing at her watch, "I have to go, George is a slave driver! But Jas and Al said they be over this evening, be warned Jas is extremely broody!" She pecked him on the cheek and headed for the door. "See ya, give Victoire a big kiss from me!" turned on the spot and vanished.

Rose Weasley reappeared in her little flat above the shop; below her she could hear the rumbling of a busy shop beneath her feet.

"I'm back!" she called walking on to the shop floor to George who was handling a witch her change.

"How's the baby?"

"Pink, Fuzzy, Baby-like, they all look the same to me." She shrugged "Been busy?"

"Yeah swamped, but my charming daughter popped in so I made her lend a hand, actually could you run to Gringotts and get some change we're running low of Knuts." George handed her a bag of Galleons.

"Of course! Won't be long." She left the shop and headed towards Gringotts.

Diagon Alley was packed, Students were home for the summer, the sun was shining and the walk through the cobbled streets was pleasant. As expected the queues were massive and it took Rose 30 minutes to reach a frail looking goblin.

"Hi, Can I change these up? Five Galleons into Knuts and Five into Sickles please" Rose handed over the leather pouch and smiled politely. The little Goblin looked over the coins carefully for a few minutes then passed five bags of bronze Knuts over the counter, and counted out the silver Sickles before passing them over. She said her thanks and turned to leave when she saw a familiar blond exiting the passageway that lead to the vaults. She ducked suddenly out of sight, receiving odd looks from a queue in the process, she did not want to address what had happened at Scorpius' especially in the middle of a crowded bank. She managed to slip past him undetected and back out into the midday sun. Rose picked up her pace just in case he had seen her, she glanced back and saw him. He saw her too he looked her right in the eye and started towards her.

"Bugger!" Rose whispered to herself and practically started running back across the cobbles, she nipped down a tiny alley and out of sight, lent against a wall breathing fast, Scorpius walked past the alley way and up towards the shop, Rose closed her eyes and sunk to the floor. _Why am I acting this way? I haven't done anything wrong _she thought to herself. Rose put her head in her hands breathing deeply, she looked up to see where she had come in her haste, and saw a boarded up shop with a '_For Sale'_ sign on it. An idea sped towards Rose like the Hogwarts Express and forgetting why she was hiding she ran back towards Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 9**

Rose pelted back into the shop pushing passed the clients to get over to the till.

"Hey Rosie! The Malfoy kid was just in here looking for you he said he'd come back later." Said George bagging up purchases and passing them to an irate little witch, Rose ignored his comment on Scorpius, tipped the change bag upside down into the open till and turned to her uncle. Her face was flushed from the run back and she tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her uncle to finish serving. "Whats wrong Rosie?"

"Ok I've just had an amazing idea, and I would like to offer you a business proposition."

"You had an amazing idea at Gringotts, 'cause if you're thinking of robbing it, talk to your parents they have experience." George laughed at the impatient look on his nieces face, "Go on then, let's go upstairs it's quieter. Bev' I'm going upstairs for a minute – You're in charge!" he told a young witch in purple robes.

"There's this tiny little street off Diagon Alley and there's a shop all boarded up and for sale!" Rose had to get this right but she couldn't stop herself talking so fast, she took a deep calming breath and carried on "…and I think it's just perfect for a Café, but a nice one not like the rubbish those other places in Diagon Alley sell. I think I could do it, I mean I'd have to look at numbers and stuff but I think it could work. So what do you think?"

"Well it's a great idea Rosie, but how will you afford it, you haven't got much money left."

"Well Weasley Wizard Wheezes could invest in me, I'll pay you back with interest, we could sell merchandise in it, or offer deals or something to help each other out get more business at both places." Rose looked into her uncles face, as his expression turned from serious to smiling, Rose didn't know what to think and he was taking a life time to tell her his answer.

"Well you'll need to get some numbers together, find out how much that place is selling for and I'll consider it." Rosie leaped forward and hugged her uncle "I'm not promising anything though. You have to do all the work."

"Oh I will, I promise! Thank you." Rose nodded vigorously as they made their way back to the shop.

"Right well I've got to get home. You alright to close up?" George gathered his things together, "Oh yeah, I hope you remembered that your father is silent partner in this business, so any decisions to invest have to go through him too. Good luck!" George threw some powder into the fireplace at the back of the shop and jumped in, leaving Rosie mortified at the task ahead.

* * *

Scorpius looked around his little flat, it wasn't much but it was his, characteristically messy with paper strewn around on every possible surface, the walls covered with posters, photos, newspaper clippings and shelves full of books. All of the things he liked about his flat were gone, packed away and sent for storage at his parents house. Scorpius Malfoy now sat alone on the floor; the last month had flown by and now he was packed up and ready to go on his first job with the International Review. He would be traveling out with a journalist and they would be going around Africa together staying with various tribes and reporting on their findings. To say he was nervous would be an understatement he was yet to meet the journalist he had to spend the next year with and the idea of a year away from his comforts at times made him want to reconsider. His parents were shocked but supported him in his decision to see the world. However Scorpius had held off telling Al until a week ago, he had kept his new job quiet, one because he kept changing his mind on whether or not to actually go for it and two, because if he said out loud it would be true and he still, even now in his empty flat, couldn't believe he was leaving.

Albus was angry. Angry that his best friend hadn't told him that he had a new job, angry that Scorpius had packed up his house in secret, but mostly he was upset. Upset that he had one week left with his best friend. Now it was here, his last night in his favorite place, he had been said goodbye to his parents and work colleagues and had a very sad leaving drink with Al. He had Packed his small suitcase and it was waiting by the front door along with his photography equipment, he had settled everything with the bank and seen Rose. Or nearly seen Rose she had run away from him and he couldn't blame her, but he had to see her once more before he went away, he had to explain her about the scene that had taken place just a few months previous right where he was standing at that very moment. He looked down at his watch it was nearly six o'clock and Rose would about to close the shop up, he hastily tidied his hair and apparated back to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Rose tidied the last shelf with a wave of her wand, her mind was full the days events and she was going over to her parents house for dinner and to talk to her father about the little building she stumbled across this morning. She picked up her bag and opened the front door of the shop only find herself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose." Scorpius breathed "Can I speak to you for a moment, there are things I need to say."

"Oh! I'm sorry…I'm late-" Rose stuttered and shook her head

"Five minutes, please." He shook the hair out of his face to reveal a pair of grey eyes that burned into Roses with such fire that she found impossible to refuse. She mutely moved aside to let him in and stood awkwardly in the middle of shop waiting for him to begin.

"I just need to say, I'm sorry if I seem like a stalker-" Scorpius began

"I didn't think you were a stalker." Rose interrupted before she could stop herself.

"-Oh, well good. You see I remember the first time I saw you, and whether you realized it or not you have been a massive part of my life. A large part of my happiest memories involve time I've spent with you and your family, and I think I need to just come out and say it, as I'm not going to have another chance for a long time. Rose, I love you. I have loved you for a very long time, and to me you are absolutely perfect." He took a second to scan her face for reaction, her face was completely blank, "I'm leaving in the morning I don't know whether you've heard, I'm going to Africa for a year. It all happened so quickly I hardly know what to think about it, but I thought since its my last night here I had to see you and explain."

"You're leaving." Was all Rose could muster as a response, she dared herself to look him in the eye again, they were boring into her but she couldn't look away.

"Yeah, in the morning." He took a step towards her and she didn't move away, he placed a pale hand on her cheek, Rose closed her eyes the warmth of his hand so comforting. He leaned in tenderly kissed her on the lips she didn't pull away, so he kissed her again and again. He was intoxicated. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long he never wanted it to end. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her in closer, she responded by flinging her arms around his neck. Rose was kissing Scorpius; Scorpius was kissing Rose back. Then suddenly Scorpius felt Rose pull away he looked down at her confused face.

"I have to go." Rose said her voice trembling, "I'm late as it is." And with shaking hands she tidied her mussed hair, picked up her bag, opened the door and paused pushing away the lump in her throat. "Enjoy Africa." She forced out.

Then she was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 10**

Rose Weasley landed in a heap on the stony path that led to her childhood home, the tears started to fall before she could stop them, she took huge gulping breathe to try and calm her uncontrollable fit of tears down. The scene was dowsed in a triangle of light.

* * *

"Rosie?" Rose looked up at the sound of her name to see her brother standing in the open doorway with a questioning look on his face. "Are you ok?"

" Yeah fine," she sniffed the tears away and used the only excuse that would not enquire further investigation from her brother, "Hormones." It worked. Hugo helped her up and didn't say another word about it. Not to his Mother, Father or even girlfriend. He knew from experience what the word '_Hormones_' meant, he remembered the day his father had explained the mystery of women and their monthly visit and it made him deeply uncomfortable, even now when he was close to his twentieth birthday, he recognized the symptoms and, as his father put it, '_Steered well clear of that particular part of nature." _Rose walk through the door and was enveloped into a hug by her Mother who, although she didn't say a word, knew there was something not right with her eldest.

Ron Weasley was just as stubborn as his daughter, or was Rose Weasley just as stubborn as her father. Well, whichever it was, neither would speak first. Ron folded his arms across his chest and waited for Rose to apologise, when she didn't he stomped wordlessly back into the living room.

"Oh don't mind your father Rose, he'll get over it!" Sighed Hermione "come and help me the kitchen." Rose followed her mother into a warm room with a large fireplace in one wall and a massive window opposite that looked out over the secluded garden where the sun was currently setting over the cluster of trees that framed it. Rose sighed inwardly still reeling from her encounter with Scorpius. He '_loved_' her, he thought she was '_perfect'_ and she had run away from him _twice_, in the same day! I bet Scorpius was now discovering that she was far from perfect, perfect wouldn't have led him on then run away scared. Perfect wouldn't have hidden from him earlier in Diagon Alley. Yes, she was right, it was better he found someone to live up to his own ideals of perfection, because she would of course be slipping down in his estimations.

"What are you thinking?" asked her mother watching the internal battle go on in Roses' head while pulling a roast chicken out of the oven. Rose hated that question. How was she supposed to convey all her thought into a coherent sentence, so instead to chose to perch on the kitchen counter and peel a strip of meat off the Chicken.

"Your Dad'll get over you leaving your job, I know he's being a bloody idiot but he's just disappointed. I think he had this plan for you and your future, you're so bright, and I think his plan involved you working your way up through the ministry ranks and becoming minister of magic!" Hermione rattled off searching her daughters face something she could decipher.

"Minister of Magic – he must be mad. No, I understand all that, and I have a plan now. I just need to get dad to agree and…" she thought about mentioning what had just happened but her life was about to become so much more complicated and introducing Scorpius into the mix would just complicate matters further, and for now she wanted nothing more than the blissful simplicity of being free and single. "…and…that may be a challenge, considering that he refuses to talk to me." She finished trying to hide her moment of hesitation.

"Ron!" trilled her mother loudly causing Rose to jump suddenly. A tall red head stepped into the kitchen as his wife waltzed passed him into the living leaving the father and daughter alone.

"How's work?" Rose took the first painfully stab at reconciliation.

"Busy, very busy. Got a lot of newly qualified aurors in that are in need of serious training still." He glanced around the kitchen, "How's your job going?"

"Oh, you know…fine, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Uh oh, should I be worried?"

"No, well I'm hoping you'll be pleased and excited."

"Merlin! You're pregnant! I am not ready to be a Grand-"

"Woah dad! I am definitely not pregnant." She exclaimed watching relief spread across her fathers face, "I'm going into business with George and you. If you agree of course." relief turned into confusion.

"Business?"

"I've found this tiny little shop for sale just off Diagon Alley and I want to turn it into a little café, but I need a generous investor like you and George. I would pay you back with interest and I was thinking we could sell products from the shop there or make vouchers to increase revenue for the shop and the café." She looked up at her father eagerly searching his face for approval.

"How much would these generous investors be investing?" His voice was stern but Rose caught a glimmer of smile stir in his blue eyes.

"I owled the owner earlier and the price is 10,000 galleons which apparently is a steal…so after looking into how much it would cost to get set up I am looking to borrow 15,000 galleons." She winced as she spoke fearing what her father would do when the amount was set. He opened his eyes wide in surprise and pulled out a chair from the scrubbed wooden table that stood in the middle of the kitchen and sat down slowly.

"That is a lot of money Rose, to give you on a whim. What did your uncle say?"

"Dad!" Exclaimed Rosie jumping off the kitchen counter and seating herself next to Ron, "It is _not _a whim. It was destiny that I stumbled past that shop, you're the biggest fan of my cooking; you said I 'was the best cook you knew.' Dad…" Rosie implored grabbing his hand, "This is the challenge I've been looking for."

"You do realize that this 'adventure' will be no broom ride, it'll mean a lot of hard work from you, and if we decide to invest the money I expect free cake from you forever."

Rose flung her arms round her fathers' neck, giving her thanks over and over again.

* * *

Scorpius didn't sleep that night, he didn't see the point after hours of tossing and turning on a old camp bed set up in his empty flat, he looked at his watch to discover that in two hours he had to meet his new colleague at the port key station in central London. He got dressed grabbed his bags, which he resized and placed in his pocket, and with one last sad glance at his old home shut the door behind him.

He didn't know where he could go so early in the morning, a Muggle coffee would surely be open but he had no Muggle money on him. He found himself in a deserted Diagon Alley, the candles in the street lamps flickered feebly, Scorpius walked around thinking of nothing but Rose. What had happened? He had kissed her and she had most definitely kissed him back. Was it all in the heat of the moment or did she feel the same. No, if she had felt the same way she wouldn't have left. She obviously regretted the kiss, and he didn't blame her for it. She doesn't feel the same way and probably never will. Scorpius decided to go wait at the port key station, he knew that if he was to wonder around aimlessly his mind would start to wonder again and in that moment he had decided not to think of Rose anymore. He was going away for a year and in that time he would be able move on without the possibility of bumping into her.

"That's it, that's enough." Scorpius turned on the spot and disappeared from the deserted street.


	12. Chapter 11

[A/N] This is a short chapter been busy recently. I've been accused of tormenting my characters, and i have to agree. I love it!

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 11**

"Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy"

Scorpius' head flicked up at the sound of his name, a woman, long, athletic with short dark hair was calling out at random looking around for the owner. She noticed Scorpius look up and made a line for him.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" she repeated again, "Hi, I thought instead of going around asking random men who they are I'd just call out and see who responded." She grinned and held out her hand, Scorpius shook it. "Alexis Mortimer, call me Lexi, everybody does. Looking forward to our adventure, I must say I was quite nervous about meeting you. I mean you're told you have to spend a year traveling around a foreign country with an absolute stranger…" she spoke with passion in her voice her eyes were bright and fiery. "So lets get this show on the road, our port keys in 10 minutes." She pulled Scorpius to his feet "Can I call you Scorp? Scorpius is a bit of a mouthful." and, holding his hand, lead him to the station desk.

Scorpius was taken aback with her easiness and her ability to just talk to people she'd never met before. That was a skill Scorpius had never mastered, her hand was warm and it brought some much needed life back into his soul, he followed with out question to an old copper pot.

"Five seconds; four; three seconds; two; one."

Scorpius felt a tug around his navel and vanished.

* * *

One month later Rose Weasley shook hands with Artimus Earle to seal the deal on little café. It was a wreck inside the kitchen was crawling with rats, cobwebs hung from every conceivable place. The fireplace was clogged up with years of dust and, from the smell, probably a dead bird or two. It was on a bright Sunday afternoon that she called on the whole family to help her clean it up. Her parents and brother arrived first, Hugo grumbling about losing his lye-in. Various aunts and uncles and their offspring arrived. Teddy and Victoire turned up with Dora, Isla and little Theo strapped to Teddys' chest wearing a large flopping hat. Her Grandparents arrived to join in the fun as well.

"Right! Boys sort out the garden, it needs some serious weeding and I saw a few gnomes sneaking around there earlier." Rose received a salute from Al as they obediently headed off. "Dad, can you handle that chimney?"

"I think the question is, Can that chimney handle me?" Laughed Ron as he went over to examine it with Harry. They prodded their wands curiously in the depths causing a massive cloud of dust to fall on their heads and fill the room.

"Right well I'll leave you to deal with that. Lets get started on the Dining room." Rose led the rest of them out of the clouded kitchen and into the dining room.

At lunchtime, they all settled down in the newly cleaned garden for lunch provided by Mrs Weasley.

"James said he would come along after lunch with reinforcements" Harry said over a plate of Roast Beef and Yorkshire puddings. "Ah speak of devil" James Potter stepped into garden followed by two men around the same age.

"Hope we haven't missed all the fun?" James bent down to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Fantastic place Rosie! This is Joe Jackson and you know Sonny Thomas."

"Hey, Nice to meet you! How was work?" Rosie moved over as James conjured some more chairs and sat down, Joe Jackson opposite Rose, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was.

"Ah fine, Got some newbie healers in, so that's always fun. They are so gullible."

"James, you play pranks on them, that's cruel! Remember when you were starting at St Mungos-" scorned Ginny across the table.

"It happened to me just the same as its happening to them it all part of the initiation, isn't that right Joe." James looked at Joe who nodded in approval.

The conversation continued as it was, swapping stories, questions about work and life in general Rose was chatting to Joe and James, they were telling her the pranks they'd pulled at work that morning when Rose heard a familiar name at the end of the table.

"Have you heard from Scorpius?" Teddy asked Al, wiping gravy from Isla face.

"Yeah, had a letter from him to let me know he got there safe, and had a few since. Sounds amazing what he's doing the things he's experiencing…I'm quite jealous actually." Al had a sad smile on his face; you could tell that he was missing his friend a lot.

"I've been reading the articles in the International Review, they're brilliant, his photos are amazing. Has he mentioned that girl he's with?" Teddy nudged Al "I bet he's loving that, alone in the wilderness with a gorgeous girl."

Rose choked on a roast potato, took a huge gulp of pumpkin juice while James smacked her on the back.

"Try chewing your food next time Rosie." Mocked James.

They finished Lunch and carried on cleaning, by the end of the day it was really starting to take shape. The furniture was arriving tomorrow, the walls were ready for painting, Grandma Weasley was making the curtains it was going to be so perfect, she said goodbye to everyone as they left in drips and drabs until it was just Jas and Rosie and a bottle wine.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 12**

Scorpius was surprised how quickly he warmed to Lexi. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the most tactile of people; it usually took him quite a while to open up. They seemed to balance each other out perfectly, Scorpius was sensible, reserved and had common sense. Lexi was definitely not sensible; she was impulsive, incredibly intelligent but could be thoughtless when she spoke. Scorpius had for so many years only thought of one woman, Rose Weasley, and now thousands of miles away from her and his old life of secrecy he had found Lexi and he didn't know what to make of that.

"Who wears short shorts, dun dun dah dah, I wear short shorts!" Lexi literally bounced out of bushes where she had been changing into a pair of very short denim shorts, "You ready to hot foot it outta here?"

Scorpius waved his wand and packed up his equipment,

"Lets head south, toward the Tswanda tribe, locals say the shaman there is like 400 years old!"

"Ooooh sounds spooky! Lets go!" Lexi grabbed his hand and they turned on the spot.

They materialized a second later in a waste land, the area was completely deserted.

"Are you sure this the right place?"

"Yes." Said Scorpius but he sounded unsure. "Lets have a wander a see what we come across."

"Mr Malfoy's getting an adventurous side, I think I like it."

The pair wandered for hours chatting, but when they found nothing they set up camp, as a chilly wind blew from the snow tipped mountains in the distance they brought out a tent and huddled inside. Lexi started on her next article and Scorpius penned a letter-

_Hi Al,_

_Hope you and Jas are well. I'm going to cut right to it, I have women problems and I need your advice._

_I don't know if I can write this in a coherent way but hopefully you'll get it._

_Back in England I was in love with someone for a long time, but I kept it a secret because lets face it, I'm not the most upfront of people. I also kept it a secret from you in particular because I didn't know how you would feel about it. The person I am referring to is Rose. It has been coming on so steadily over the past years that when the realization hit me I didn't know how to respond. So I decided not to tell her and to live with my feelings in solitude, however Rose found out shortly after your wedding. As I had predicted, she avoided me like dragon pox, how could I blame her she had every right to! Before I left for Africa I visited her to explain and we kissed, well I kissed her but she definitely responded. Then she ran away…well we both did, only I ran away further than she did. _

_Now here I am in Africa and I still think about Rose all the time but then there's Lexi - who is amazing. She's fun and gorgeous, and now I have all these conflicting feelings. Do I stay just friends with Lexi and ignore all my growing feelings for her, go back to England and hope Rose wants me. Or do I close the book on Rose, and give things a go out here._

_Sorry if this is weird for you, but I need your help._

_Scorpius_

_

* * *

  
_

Albus passed the letter across the table to his wife and poured himself a cup of coffee.

" Merlin! I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Jas scanning the page.

"I know, how am I meant to reply to that!"

"Not that! I can't believe Rose didn't tell me Scorpius kissed her!" they simultaneously downed their cups of coffee and sighed. "You're going to be late for work." Jas glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I'll have a think and reply to Scorpius later" He bent down and kissed his wife. "I can't believe my father is making me work on a Sunday!"

"Have fun!" Jas pushed him away "Now go or you really will be late!"

"I'll meet you at Rosie's later." Al gave Jas one last kiss and stepped into the fire.

* * *

The September sunlight shone through the windows of '_Rosie's_' café, the yellow beams of light caused the red hair of the café owner to sparkle. She lent over to pour a cup of tea when a handsome man crept up behind her wrapping her in a tight embrace and kissing her neck.

"Joeee" she squealed in fright "Where did you spring from?"

"Finished work early, James said he'd cover for me." He planted kisses along her jaw, "Happy two month anniversary!"

"Ooh, how thoughtful!" Rose turned in his arms to face him, "I'm closing in 20 minutes to get ready for family Sunday lunch, Do you wanna stay? Would you like to be officially introduced as my boyfriend?" she said putting her arms around his neck, she felt him stiffen slightly, "You're not scared are you Healer Jackson? Everyone knows and likes you already as James friend, why should Roses boyfriend be any different."

"Who, Me scared? No, introducing myself as '_the boyfriend'_ to your auror father won't be scary at all. What was thinking?" Joe Jackson replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, we should do it sooner or later, so why not now." Rose kissed him on the lips gently looking into his eyes with her big blue ones.

"Ahh you're right, lets do it, but I should go home and change first, I probably smell like St Mungos." He kissed her back, lifting her up and placing her on the counter-top-

"Hem Hem, Am I interrupting something?"

"Jas! Hi!" Squeaked Rose leaping off the counter and busying herself with the tea her ear going pink.

"Young love, Erlack! I'm just an old married woman now!" Jas moaned taking the cup of tea offered to her. "Rosie I need to talk to you, _Privately_," she added looking at Joe, who took the hint.

"I have to go home and change anyway, see you in a little while." He crossed the room and out the front door where Rose heard him apparate.

"Right, firstly when did you get so physical with Jackson" Started Jas eyeing the door as she spoke, "and secondly, when the hell were you going to tell me about you and SCORPIUS MALFOY." Rosie jumped at the sound of his name.

"How do you know about that?" she hissed panic in her voice, she looked around the room to see if anyone had overheard, but the Café was empty.

"Scorpius wrote Al a letter asking him advice about _you _and that girl he's traveling with." Jas whispered back for no reason at all, "Why didn't you tell me about this, you never talk to me anymore, first your job and now this!" Jas looked hurt more than anything.

"I'm so sorry, I've been sort of denying the whole thing ever happened, and now I have Joe and I just thought it would complicate things."

"But what happened exactly, Scorpius' letter was kind of vague, he said he kissed you, _and you kissed him back_." Jas looked at Rose for confirmation.

"Well, yes I guess I did." Conceded Rose ignoring the look Jas was giving her, "I went to see if he had any wedding photos for that album I put together, and I found pictures of…" Rose paused and looked behind her again then lent across to Jas and whispered "Of _me._"

"Like some stalker?"

"NO! It wasn't like that. He isn't like that. But I didn't know what to say to him so I avoided him for a while, then just before he went away he came to see me." Roses face softened at the memory, this did not go unnoticed by Jas, "He started to tell me how much he loved me, and for years, and how he thought I was perfect." Roses neck got very hot at that moment, "Then he kissed me, and I got a bit carried away and forgot myself. But when I realized what I was doing I stopped. He was going away and I was just starting this place, it was bad timing."

"Bad timing? So if he came back tomorrow and said '_Rosie, Goddess Divine, I love you! Leave that Healer for me_.' Would you?"

"No," there was uncertainty in her voice. "Things have changed, I like Joe a lot and he seems to feel the same way. Things with Scorpius…well I don't know. They never happened, and maybe that was for a reason. He seems happy in Africa and he's found someone new."

"But he's conflicted! Between you and this new woman." Declared Jas shaking her fist dramatically.

"Well…I don't think I could live up to the perfection he's created in his head anyway. He's probably better off moving on! And I'll do the same, it never really happened and that's probably for the best!" there was a tone of finality in her voice.

Jas looked at her friend with pitying look, but said no more, they working in silence for a while starting Sunday lunch and when the family arrived they both plastered happy looks on their faces and pretended nothing had happened.

* * *

_Scorpius,_

_Good to hear from you, Jas and I are fine, still enjoying married life!_

_About your question I'm gonna be brutally honest mate, Rose has be dating a mate of James for a couple months and seems really happy. She hasn't mentioned what happened between you two to Jas and I. If I were you, 'I would close the book'. Move on. She's here, you're there and I don't want you losing the opportunity of a lifetime over it. Lexi sounds cool; I think you should give it a go with her if you don't try you'll never know. I love you and my cousin to bits but you're clinging to memory and you've got to live in the here and now._

_Sorry it's such a grim letter, but I have to be honest for your own good, I'd never want to lead you on._

_I hope next time we'll both have better news. Keep me posted and look after yourself._

_Al_

* * *

Scorpius crumpled up the letter and threw it in the fire.

"Bad news?" queried Lexi from the corner

"No, just junk mail." He smiled at her, she gave him a glowing smile back, this token gave Scorpius the courage, he walked over to her and kissed her full on the mouth. She responded, returning the kiss with enthusiasm, stroking her long fingers through his hair. To Scorpius it didn't feel nearly as passionate as his embrace with Rose, but he just had to give it time. He'd spent most of his life loving Rose and that was something that wouldn't go away overnight.


	14. Chapter 13

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 13**

"Congratulations Rosie!" Cheered the Weasley clan.

"Eighteen months, that's amazing!" James patted her on the back and passed her a butter beer. The year had literally flown by for Rosie; she had a successful business, which she was still technically paying off, but that didn't matter. After more than a year of solid work and she still enjoyed walking into her little café every morning. It was a year since Joe Jackson had asked her out for the first time. Rose raised her glass as Joe put a protective arm around her waist. She glanced around the room at her friends and family. She had the successful business, the supportive family and not to mention the delicious boyfriend.

* * *

The air was thick with humidity, enchanted lamps bobbed around in the air above the heads of the Weasley family, a low hum of chatter emitted around the patio. There was however one person missing from the celebrations, Jas poked moodily at her apple crumble, forcing it around the plate with her fork for ten minutes then pushing it away uneaten. Rose watched her friends misery, Al had been away on a auror mission for two weeks, this was nothing new Al often went away for days at a time that was part of his job. But there was something different about this time, she had seen it yesterday when Jas snapped at Rose over something small and then stormed out of the Café when Rose suggested she take a nap because she looked exhausted.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Whispered Rose as she set the dishes to wash themselves with a flick of her wand.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we've kept important information from each other." Snapped Jas back, who started piling the clean plates up on the side.

"That's not fair, that was over a year ago Jas!" replied Rosie in a hushed voice so not to attract the attention of the family lounging in the next room enjoying coffee and cakes. "What's wrong?" She grabbed Jas by the shoulders so they faced each other.

"It's not a bad thing," started Jas her voice quivering, "I'm twelve weeks pregnant. Al's away, and I hate being in that house alone." She started sobbing Rosie pointed her wand at the door, which closed gently.

"Does Al know?"

"Of course!"

"Who else knows?"

"His parents, my parents and you." Jas sniffed

"Jas!" Cried Rosie flinging her arms around Jas, "You're going to be a mummy!"

"I Know!" Jas heaved a huge breath and began sobbing harder, there was a small knock on the door,

"Everyone alright in here." Asked Joe a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"_Hormones_" the women replied in unison.

* * *

"Our fun's nearly over!" Said Lexi sadly looking over their collection of photos and articles they had produced over the past twenty-three months. They had stayed much longer than intended 'Lexis' insight into Africa' had been a popular segment of the International Review Section and she had been asked back to do 'Lexis' insight into South America'. Scorpius had also been asked back, they had both said yes immediately without a second thought.

"Four months is still fairly long time." Reasoned Scorpius, "Then we leave for Peru!"

"But you're going back to England for a month!" Pouted Lexi. Crossing her legs and sitting on squishy little sofa in their tent.

"I have to go to my Godchild's birth and christening! Al and Jas have invited you too!" said Scorpius plonking himself down next to her.

"Not my scene, babies and family." Lexi scrunched up her nose and pretended to retch. There was not use trying to convince Lexi to come along, once she had set her mind against something nothing could change it.

"Well at least join me for a few days, come and meet Al."

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Ahh, alright Scorp' I'll come for a few days. But if things get mushy I'm outta there!" she turned to face Scorpius and held out her hand, "Do we have a deal Mr Malfoy?"

"Deal!" He shook her hand as she pounced on him.

* * *

"Joe, please don't make me go. You know how much I hate those pretentious Healer Parties. "

"You hate them! I have spend all day with those jumped up little pricks, so yes you can spend one evening sucking up to them for me."

"Right well I'm taking no responsibility for my actions, if you don't mind I've got to go meet Jas." Rose turned and stalked out of Joe's little flat.

She glanced around the waiting room of St Mungos maternity floor and found her friend instantly.

"Jas! How are you feeling today?" Rose bounded towards her fat friend.

"Fine, I'd feel a lot better if Al was here, No offence" she added

"Non taken. Did you hear from him this morning?"

"No, its all top secret no contact stuff again. I've got two sodding months left of this pregnancy and I've barely seen my supposed husband in a month!" Jas screeched causing several couples to look up in fright.

"Sounds terrible in comparison but Joe's making me go to one of those awful Healer dinner parties."

"Oh Rosie, how _are_ you coping?" Said Jas sarcastically "You get to get dressed up, and spend an evening with your boyfriend and there's probably a free bar! Get over it Rose" Jas stroked her belly tenderly in peaceful contemplation as her name was called and the two ladies stood up and followed the Healer.

"There's your baby Mrs Potter." The friendly looking Healer waved her wand over Jas' belly and an image appeared on a parchment screen on the opposite way. The image started off bubbly and distorted then became clearer and crisper they could see tiny details on the childs face, it had hair, lots of hair and there was no doubt about it – it was boy.

"Jas." Whispered Rose tears welling up in her eyes, "It's a boy."

"I can see that" choked Jas not taking her eyes off the baby.


	15. Chapter 14

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 14**

Scorpius flung a pair of pants, left to dry on the makeshift washing line, into the bag that lay open on the bed. Lexi flung herself over the bag causing the bed to heave and groan under the sudden weight.

"Don't do it!" She cried, "Stay with me!" she grabbed on to his ankles dramatically.

"I have to go back! My best friend is having a baby, and my mother would kill me if I miss Christmas again." Scorpius prized his girlfriend off his legs and zipped up the bag, he took a deep breath, glancing around and mentally checking off that all his possessions were packed.

"Aren't you going to miss all this?" said Lexi gesturing around the tent, "all this _freedom_"

"Merlin Lex'! It's only a month then we'll be off again. You're welcome to come too, I've asked you dozens of times, but you always refuse, stop over reacting."

Lexi could only mumble "Hmmm" in response.

"So maybe I'll see you soon, if not, the 2nd of January then." He bent down and kissed her gently then walked out of the tent and turned on the spot, leaving his sulking girlfriend behind.

He arrived back at the port key station in Namibia; the crowded station was hot, sticky and uncomfortable. Scorpius jostled around looking for right desk.

"Final call for 11.13 to London, England." Rang a thick, accented voice through the hall. He ran forward to the desk handing over his identification, and placing a hand on a cracked plastic bottle.

"Five seconds, Four seconds, Three, Two, One, Go!"

The room was a smear of colour.

He landed roughly on English soil.

Scorpius was Back.

* * *

Rose Weasley stood in a very uncomfortable dress in a room full of rich balding Healers discussing the best way to cure spattergroit. Rose stifled a yawn behind her champagne glass and received a glare from Joe for doing so. _He used to be fun,_ she thought to herself, _when I first met him. But now, all I can see what he'll be like in twenty years time – bald!_

She straightened up making an effort to get back into the flow of conversation.

"So Rose I hear you work in restaurant?" piped up a tall man with a pointed face

"No, actually, I run my Café just off Diagon Alley. Its very successful." Rosie looked to Joe for back up.

"Yeah." Said Joe lamely Rose rolled her eyes.

"You used to work at the ministry though, I'm told, what made you decide to give up such a career path?" Rose was taken aback by such a personal question from someone she'd only just met.

"I got fed up," replied Rose slightly haughtily, "working in a stuffy office, I wanted something more…worthwhile."

"And you think serving people tea is a worthwhile career choice-"

"Rose got the highest NEWT results in her year at Hogwarts, she could've done anything." Joe seemed to think this comment would be helpful, he was wrong.

"So why didn't you ever think of becoming a Healer surely that's worthwhile."

Rose couldn't believe it, she was getting career advice from this complete stranger she couldn't help it, she could feel the retort rising in her throat.

"Well you see, if I wanted to work with twats I would have become a gynecologist." She heard Joe splutter and James let out a bark of laughter, Rose turned on her heels and stormed out of the room.

"Rose! Rose!" Joe was running after her and he had long legs so it didn't take him long to catch up, he grabbed Roses' hand pulling her toward him. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Did you just expect me to stand there and take that?" Rose shouted incrediously.

"These people are important to my career, you know that Rose."

"Of course I bloody do, that's all you go on about, your career! You don't see James bending over backwards, licking those _idiots arses_ to get ahead."

"James doesn't have the same aspirations I have, he doesn't want to where I want to be in five years time. We have different goals."

"Right well I can see you've got your priorities in order, I'll be going now." Tears were welling up, she wasn't upset because of Joe, in fact she found she didn't really care what Joe did, it was the fact that her Café that she'd spent the last two years building had just been trashed by a bunch of baldies! She moved to apparate but Joe grabbed on to her in the last second causing her to lose concentration in her destination, she saw a street lamp glow and everything went black.

* * *

In a cosy little living room in front of a glowing fire sat a very pregnant woman reading a trashy Muggle paper back book in a cushy armchair her swollen feet resting on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door.

"Rose there is no way I'm getting up!" Jas yelled "I don't care how drunk you are open the door yourself."

"Trust you to ruin my big entrance." The sound of a very familiar and much missed voice caused Jas to drop her book and jump, with surprising agility, to her feet and threw herself at her husband. "What did you eat?" joked Al as his Wife was reduced to tears.

They sat curled up on the sofa as Al relayed his story of his where abouts for the last month and why he couldn't contact her. Jas showed Al the photo of the baby and they discussed names for hours.

"Why did you think I was Rose, has she moved in again? She's like a flipping gnome that woman!"

"It was only while you were away, I got so lonely…" she trailed off and stroked her belly again, tracing her finger along the dent that went right through the middle of her midriff. "Actually, she said she'd be back by now. She was at some healer dinner with Joe and she said she wanted to make a quick getaway…I guess it must have been more fun than she thought."

"I bet her and James are in some corner getting drunk while Joe hob knobs around making connections." Snorted Al, kissing Jas forehead.

"Jas, Are you there?" The head of Hermione Weasley appeared in the fire, "Jas?"

"Hello!" Jas called back cheerily moving into a better position in front of the fire, "Did you hear Al was back safe and sound!"

"That's great" Said Hermione distractedly, "Jas, Rose is in St Mungo's, She spliched and quite badly."

"Merlin! Is she ok? We'll be there in a few minutes!" Panicked Jas who was trying to pull on shoes but couldn't reach her feet, Al helped her and they stepped into fire together, Al shouting "St Mungos".

* * *

"Hello?" Scorpius peeped through the window on Al's house, he could see into the dimly lit hall, there was a small bag in the hall way but otherwise it was deserted.

"Hello? Are you in?" After a few minutes of knocking Scorpius gave up, he scribbled a note and posted it through the letterbox.


	16. Chapter 15

**Sparks**

**Chapter 15**

"What happened?" Albus skidded to a halt in front of a cluster of Red heads, his Mother jumped up suddenly at the sight of him pulling him into a tight embrace. Jas – bringing up the rear at a slower pace.

"She spliched." Said Hermione simply, her face was pale, mascara was smudge around her eyes.

"That's not like Rosie." Heaved Jas catching up finally, "She's so careful!"

"Yeah, well she got in a fight with _him_" Ron gestured to the man seated on a green plastic chair, Joe was staring at the floor he struck a pathetic figure.

"What did you do?" Jas sucked in her breath through her nose and raised herself up to full height.

Joe recoiled under the glare from the scary pregnant lady, "It was an accident, she was leaving to apparate and I grabbed hold of her, and…and…she…she was lucky to splinch herself in a room full of Healers"

"Oh some comfort!" snorted Ron

"What's the damage?" Al butted in, stepping between his uncle and Joe.

"She's lost massive amounts of blood, lost some of her liver, but we've managed to re-grow it." Reeled off James from a clipboard as he walked out of Roses room, "She may have a bit of scarring but she'll live. We knocked her out, she needs rest, so we're keeping her in over night." Hermione flew at James giving him a huge hug and thanking him over and over again.

"I want a really good present this year you guys, no more flipping socks!" he added as he went over to greet his brother. Ron and Hermione went into see Rose, and were followed in Al, Jas, Harry, Ginny and James. Joe had slinked off home completely unnoticed by the rest of the family when he heard Rose would be ok.

"How come you're here?" Al asked his parents helping Jas into a seat then taking the chair next to her.

"We were having dinner at Ron and Hermione's when James told us Rose had been hurt." Ginny replied as she took Al's face in her hands and kissed his cheek. "So good to have you back."

"I knew that Joe was no good!" exclaimed Ron from his seat next to Roses bed.

"Oh Ron, it wasn't his fault really-"

Ron interrupted his wife, "Not his fault! If it wasn't for him, our daughter would not be missing part of her liver!"

"Technically, she's not missing her liver, we re-grew it!" Said James

"Oi! Whose side are you on James!" Ron snapped back

"You need to be quiet or they'll chuck us out!"

"We should go anyway, it's late." Said Al getting up again, "Send us an Owl when she wakes up." He took Jas' hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Oof!" Jas groaned, "Eww," She glanced down at the growing wet patch on her trousers. "Bloody brilliant! I've wet myself, I've got absolutely no frickin' dignity left!"

"Oh Jas," Ginny rushed forward, "You haven't wet yourself, we need to get you to the maternity floor."

"What? No, not now! Not without Rosie!" Jas was babbling as she was herded out of Roses room and down the corridor by a bunch of raving Potters.

* * *

"Darling!" Cried Astoria Malfoy throwing her arms around his neck, "You're skin gotten so dark!" She glanced over Scorpius' shoulder, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Asked Scorpius looking confused.

"Your Girlfriend? Alexis, I thought she would be with you."

"Oh! Lex' she's still out there, she's gonna come visit for a few days soon, I think…"

"Well lovely, I can't wait to meet her. Your Father's in the parlour, Dinner in 10 minutes."

"Son!" Draco Malfoy pulled his son into a rare hug, "Good to have you back!"

"Good to be back, Africa's good and all that, but you can't get a good cup of tea out there!"

"When do you leave again?" asked his mother sadly

"We have to be in Lima, Peru, by the 3rd of January. So I'll be here for Christmas and New Year!"

"Then you'll be off again and it'll be at least another two years before you show up again."

"He's grown up 'Tori, you can't expect him to stay around forever." Said Draco placing a hand on his wifes' shoulder.

"But do you have to be 'grown up' so far away, what was wrong with London?" Astoria looked like she was going to burst into tears. Scorpius thought about his old life in London, of course there were aspects he missed, he missed having a pub round the corner, he missed just popping over to see Al, he missed the food and a thousand other little things. But thinking about it made him want to stay, and he had a life with Lexi, What did he actually have in London? Few friends and a pub, Great life.

"Dinner is served," squeaked Sookie from the doorway.

"Ahhh, now that's something I missed. I well cooked meal! Both Lexi and I are terrible cooks." He followed his Mother and Father into the dining room.

* * *

"You always have to out do me don't you." Rose entered a small room with white walls, a little bed and a small plastic cot. "Honestly I seriously splinch myself and have to go and top me by having your baby! AND I was asleep for the whole thing."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you slept through it actually, she was screaming like a banshee." Al walked forward with a little blue bundle in his arms, "Benjamin Bailey Potter, He's got big hands, I think he's going to be an England goalie when he's older." He placed the baby into Roses arms and sat on the bed next to Jas.

"Was it as painful as everybody says?" asked Rose not taking her eyes off her Godson.

"Oh yeah definitely. Wanna compare scars? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Ha! Maybe later. He's very cute guys, Well done." Rose examined him closely, he has pinkish skin, a double chin, wrinkly little hands, and large amounts of dark silky hair. "Ohhh, I hope he gets your eyes Al." They were interrupted by knock on the door. Entered a tall man with white blond hair that was intensified by his tanned features.

"Scorpius!" Al bounded towards his best friend, "You're back! How did you know we here?"

"I went round to surprise you and bumped into your Dad, he was picking up some clothes. He told me you what happened. Congratulations!"

Rose, who was still holding the baby, was staring determinedly out the window hoping to go unnoticed. No such luck, Jas' eyes were burning a hole into her, focusing a great deal of attention on her.

The room went silent.

Rose decided to break the silence, "I have to go, I have to meet with the healer and check everything's properly healed before they discharge me." She gave Jas a hug and passed Baby Benjamin back to Al, before walking out.

When she got to a safe distance she heaved a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall, she still felt weak or was it the encounter with the past that had weakened her so much she could barely stand. She closed her eye trying to center herself and regain control. Rose could feel herself sliding down the cool wall and everything went dark again.

* * *

"Well that was awkward." Muttered Scorpius as Rose blustered past him and out the door.

"I hope you two aren't going to make things difficult." Said Jas as she cooed over the baby.

"I can't help it, I guess things will always be uncomfortable, besides she's got that Joe bloke-"

"Nope, not anymore, she dumped him last night after he made her splinch." Jas butted in.

"Jas…" Said Al in a warning voice that told her to stop getting involved.

Scorpius watched the two of them exchange looks he knew what they thinking, he felt his cheeks flame slightly "That's besides the point, I have…" Scorpius had lost his train of thought, "I have…have…What do I have?"

"Lexi?" offered Al.

"Yeah, Lexi. I have Lexi."

Jas gave a knowing smile, and gently stroked Benjys furry little head. Scorpius sat with his friends for a while talking about the details of the last few years but always steering clear of that dangerous subject – Rose. There was another knock on the door and James entered the room dressed in his dark green healer robes.

"AHHH! My nephew." Cried James, striding over to take a look at him, James gently took the baby from Jas supporting his head like a complete pro. "I actually came for a reason, not that seeing my favorite nephew isn't a reason, but Rosie's had another accident. She collapsed in a hallway so now she's not being released today. She doesn't half like to milk it." He said with a smile. "She'll be absolutely fine, she just needs rest and a little less stress in her life." James added when he saw the others panic stricken faces.

"I need to go see her." Jas jumped up but was pushed down again by Al.

"Where do you think you're going? You've been told to rest too."

"Oh honestly Al, I'm not an invalid, I've only had a baby. And Rosie needs me!" protested Jas getting up again, but again was pushed back onto the bed by Al.

"Jas, Rosie's been knocked out again, she won't even know you're there. I'll let you know when she's up and about." James promised to give them up to date news then went back to work.

Scorpius, meanwhile, had been watching the conversation with unknown feelings bubbling in his stomach. Seeing Rose had been the catalyst to the reaction had reignited and intensified his attraction. He needed to get out of this room, he couldn't breathe, his head felt fuzzy and his feet clumsy.

"I-I should go now, I said I'd meet my father this afternoon." This was a lie, Scorpius knew it, and he was pretty sure they all did too. He shook Al and James' hands, and gave Jas an awkward one-armed hug. She gave him an encouraging smile, which left Scorpius feeling extremely self-conscious.


	17. Chapter 16

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 16**

"Hey Mama-bear!" Rosie stepped over the thresh-hold of Al and Jas' little home, "How's the sprog?"

"He's asleep." Whispered Jas, "I was expecting the whole lack of sleep new parent thing, but I have one lazy child! All he does is sleep and eat, I thought it would be harder if I'm honest." Jas passed Rose a cup of tea and pulled a packet of biscuits out of a cupboard.

"I wouldn't complain, I remember what Victoire and Teddy went through with their kids. Oh and did you know she's bloody pregnant again!"

"Merlin, I heard, they must _luuuurve _kids."

"I think you mean sex!" Said Rosie lightly taking a delicate sip of tea as Jas sprayed hers out laughing. Their laughter was interrupted by a soft wailing from the moses basket in corner of the room.

"Benjys hungry!" trilled Jas getting to her feet she scooped him up in her arms and set herself back down. Rose did a double take as Jas, with absolutely no hesitation, whipped out her left boob and forced the nipple in little Ben tiny mouth. Rose and Jas had always been close they'd live for years so of course they'd seen each other naked, but Rose found that over the past few weeks every time Jas had breast fed the baby in front of her she found herself unable to stop staring. She found the whole experience completely bizarre.

"Don't you get self conscious? You know…just getting your boobs out in public. Or in front of your Dad or Brothers." Rose couldn't help herself she had to know.

"Huh?" she looked up at Rose, "No not really, My Dad and Brothers look away or leave the room. James shamelessly stares though you'd think for a Healer he'd have seen it all! Harry's pretty funny, you can tell he finds it _really _uncomfortable, he stutters and stumbles around."

"Oh dear." Rose giggled "So are you sure you want to do lunch here on Saturday? I mean you've just had a baby, I don't mind doing it at mine and cooking."

"No way, Al's cooking, and besides it not like it's the whole family. Just the four of us."

"Four? Who else have you invit- Oh no Jas you didn't." Rose had cottoned on.

"Well you are Benjys Godparents, you will have to spend more than two minutes in the same room at some point." Said Jas taking a bite out of a hob nob. "Besides, this should be interesting."

* * *

"Surprise!"

"Lexi! Wow, you're here! You never said you were coming."

"Well that would have ruined the surprise. " Taken aback that Scorpius wasn't over the moon at her surprise arrival. "I thought you wanted me to come back and meet your parents and your friends."

"I did, I_ do_, I just…I was surprised to see you." Scorpius, a little too enthusiasically to be believable, put his arms around her.

"Scorpius dear who's at the door?" It was a surprising sunny December afternoon Scorpius' father was working so his Mother and he were enjoying lunch in the garden when they were interrupted by the knock on the door.

Lexi charged forward, "Hi, I'm Lexi nice to meet you." Astoria Malfoy blocked the hug Lexi was about to bestow and took her hand gingerly she was very old-fashioned when it came to greeting strangers and this highly informal relaxed introduction made Astoria uncomfortable.

"Nice to meet you too? I didn't realize you were coming to stay." Astoria was playing to polite hostess role, as Lexi threw herself into a chair slipping off her shoes and sitting cross-legged. Scorpius cringed internally. His mother was not impressed with what she saw as a possible future daughter-in-law.

"This is not the sort of place I imagined you would live, Scorp.'" Lexi slouched forward and rested her feet on the coffee table. "Seeing you in this place, I don't know, you don't seem to fit." Both Malfoys' ignored this comment, and the conversation continued at a slow dull pace.

"What time are you off to Albus' this evening darling?" said Astoria merely to break the awkward silence that seemed to engulf the room.

"You're going out?" Lexi sounded outraged that in the 30 minutes she'd been here he had neglected to tell her about his plans this evening.

"Yeah, he invited me over for dinner, I'm his sons Godfather and his wife's muggle-born so she wants to do a…I think its called a Christenning? Anyway, it's like this ceremony and I'm involved so I have to go discuss stuff."

"But I've come all this way." Scorpius felt a stab of guilt.

"Well, I'm sure Al wouldn't mind if you came along. I know he'd love to meet you."

"Goody!" Lexi clapped her hands together and lent forward to kiss Scorpius "I don't think I could stand an evening alone with your parents." She hissed in his ear.

* * *

Rose stood in front of her wardrobe and sighed, "I have nothing to wear."

Rose wanted to go casual, she didn't want to give Jas the satisfaction of thinking she was dressing up for Scorpius Malfoy. On the other hand she definitely couldn't turn up looking shabby, she needed to look stylish, casual and independent. She had decided on a black pair of jeans and now stood in front of a full-length mirror in her jeans and bra holding up different tops against to see what looked good. She glanced at the clock she had twenty minutes to chose a top, and sort out the mass of hair which currently resembled a bush. She settled on a red chiffon pussy-bow shirt, but wore a pair of black converse so it didn't looked like she was trying too hard. She quickly combed her hair through, then tipped her head upside down and flicked her hair back to give it volume. She had to admit it, she looked good, Rose mussed up her red curls a bit more and with one last glance in the mirror she stepped into her fireplace.

* * *

"Hey Cuz', how's it hanging?" Al greeted Rose and helped her out of the fireplace.

"Albus, nice to see you've been practicing your embarrassing dad bit." Rose embraced Al, "Where's your lovely wife?"

"Upstairs putting the baby to bed, and what are you talking about? I'm down with the kids today." They walked into the kitchen where Al was cooking up a storm!

"Al! I'm impressed. This looks great." Rosie jumped on to the counter and picked up what was blatantly one of their Grandma's cookbooks.

"Drink? Wine, butter beer, or if you really want to party I think I have some fire whisky."

"Wine please and fill it up to the top I've had a hard day." She took the glass from him and took a sip.

"There's something you should know. Scorpius is coming-"

"I know, Jas told me already, don't worry we're all grown ups…sort of."

"Yeah, but his girlfriend turned up this on his door step this morning, so…she'll be here too. Are you all right with that? I know you guys have a history."

"We don't have a history Al." Said Rose in a tired voice, "We shared one kiss over two years ago! He has a girlfriend and until recently I had a boyfriend, it may be slightly awkward but I'll get over it."

Al scrutinized her for a moment, "I worry about you Rosie."

"Well that's very sweet but I'm a big girl now. I don't need you to protect me." She patted him on the head and gave him a small smile.

"Hello?" Called a familiar voice from the living room, he poked his head around the kitchen door, to find Al and Rose mid-laugh. They stopped suddenly and Rose slipped off the kitchen counter feeling self-conscious.

"Hey, Good evening! You must be Lexi, we've heard so much about you?" greeted Al warmly.

Lexi smiled, "Nice to meet you too," she took Rose into an uncomfortable hug, "and you must be Jas. I can't believe you've just had a baby. You look great!"

"I'm Jas." Came a voice from the doorway. She had a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes, a smile that for everyone else except Al and Rose would be construed as just a smile. But for Al and Rose that smile meant Jas had instantly decided to deeply dislike the woman standing in _her_ kitchen.

"Ahh that makes more sense." Said Lexi, Scorpius choked on the beer he was taking a swig from.

"Let eat!" cried Al trying to break up the stand off that was currently occurring between Jas and Lexi. Both were woman who clearly should never be crossed, but Rose thought to herself, if it came down to a fight Jas could take Lexi no problem.

They all sat down to eat, "I'm impressed, who knew you could cook." Said Scorpius through a mouthful.

"Well if I hadn't learnt we would have starved." Laughed Al kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Maybe you should stop catching bad guys and come work for me!" replied Rose brightly she caught Scorpius' eye they shared a moment that lasted only a few seconds. "Excuse me." Rose stood up and left the room, heading for the bathroom,

she wet a flannel and put it on the back of her neck. She sat on the edge of the bath and took a few deep breaths, what was it about Scorpius Malfoy that sent her into this frenzy. Why was it that she had spent years not noticing Scorpius, but he had noticed her, he had declared his feelings for her and she like an idiot had ran away. And now, Rose Weasley felt something, but it was too late. He had a girlfriend now, he had a great job, he didn't need Rose.

Roses thought were interrupted by the gently whining from her Godson, she did her duty and picked him up cradling him in arms and tenderly rocking back and forth.

"Ahh, I see you beat me to him." It was Scorpius standing in the doorway alone.

* * *

"I hope she's ok up there." Jas glanced upwards looking at the ceiling, the muggle baby monitor burbled from the corner. Jas and Al were still eating so Scorpius got to his feet.

"I'll earn my dinner and do my job as caring Godfather." Scorpius bounded up the stairs and into the little room with 'Benjamin's Room' emblazoned on the door. And there was Rose Weasley twinkling next the window rocking the baby.

"Ahh, I see you beat me to him"

Rose looked up and smiled, "Am I going to have to duel you for him because I'm not going to give him up easily." She held Benjy to her he nuzzled his head in her neck.

"How have you been? I hear your Café is_ amazing_ and very popular." Scorpius wanted to continue the conversation for as long as possible he wanted to forget about the three other people downstairs and focus on the one in front of him.

"Ha it's all luck honestly. The week my place opened the competition had to close after a Doxy infestation."

"What a coincidence!" jibed Scorpius,

"Are you suggesting I purposely took out the competition Malfoy?"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Scorpius shook his head vigorously grinning. "You look great by the way."

"Do you think you should be saying that?"

"Probably not."

Rosie stopped rocking the baby, who had fallen back to sleep, and lay him down softly in the cot.

"Lexi seems nice." Trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Ouch Rose! Such a shitty word from someone as eloquent as you." Scorpius winced.

"Its not a shitty word! I've only known her a couple of hours."

"Yeah…" and the room descended into silence

"We…we never really talked about…you know, what happened." Rose looked at the floor playing with her fingers.

"Ah and by '_what happened'_ you mean when you broke my heart."

"_Ouch!_ That hurt." Rosie frowned creating a tiny crease between eyebrows.

All Rose wanted to do was leap on this handsome man in front of her, sadly she had a conscious, and her conscious told her that this man was taken and she would never be the other woman. He really had changed, his skin was tanned which made his hair look, if possible, even whiter. He had bulked up a bit too all this suited very well and didn't make keeping her hands off him any easier.

"What's going on up there? Is everything all right?" Al called up the stairs.

Rose and Scorpius jumped like to people caught in a promiscuous situation, she looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"I'd like to be friends." Rose held out her hand and Scorpius took it.

"Friends."

Rose lent forward and whispered, "Wanna see my scar?" she raised her right eyebrow.

"How could I refuse such an offer!" His cheeks flushed as Rose pulled her top up exposing her milky midriff and the lacy edge of her-

"See," Rose pointed to the scar down her left side, "a little parting gift from _Joe._"

"Hem hem." Scorpius and Rose shot up, "What's all this?" Lexi, Jas and Al were all standing in the doorway Lexi looked cross, Jas and Al were amused.

"I was showing Scorpius my scar…see." She pulled her top up again to give Lexi a peep. Lexi looked skeptical. To everyone it looked like she was about to start something but was interrupted-

"I made pudding." offered Al brightly.

"Brilliant, I'm starving!" Scorpius, still looking flushed, followed Al back downstairs.


	18. Chapter 17

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 17**

"You were showing him your scar?" The café was quiet, Benjy was cooing from his buggy, and the two ladies were gossiping over a morning coffee. "That's one I've never heard before."

"We've decided to be friends, did I tell you he said, and I quote '_I broke his heart'_"

"Do you have no idea of the effect you have on men." Jas said through a mouthful of buttered crumpet.

"What are you talking about, effect? I've had one serious relationship, four flings and…one Scorpius – which personally I can't define – it wasn't anything, just a kiss and a flash of my scar! "

"Ooh you should never flash a scar on the first date." Jas joked.

"I don't think you can classify it as a first date, one, his girlfriend was downstairs, and two, we already have a _Godchild_ together."

"I don't like her."

"Who? Lexi, you barely even know her."

"I know enough!"

"Scorpius has changed." Rose replenished her coffee with her wand ignoring the look Jas was giving her. "I mean he's a lot more confident now, he never used to talk to me, ever!" She took a huge bite out of a hot cross bun, chewing slowly, and pondering…"I think I like it."

"I bloody knew it! Merlin Rose, he spent years fancying the pants off you without you noticing and then finally when he's moved on and found someone else you discover that maybe you fancy him now." Jas rolled her eyes, "The thing is though, and there isn't much you can do about it. He's with that Jungle Jane and about to go gallivanting off around flipping South America for I don't know how long"

"Cheers for that Jas." Rose raised her coffee cup.

"Lets get the Christmas stuff up, while Benjys asleep." Jas pulled the box of decorations towards her and began pulling out the tinsel.

"When Benjy get Christened do I have to do anything?"

"Not really on the day, it's more of a life long contract binding yourself to him and promising to protect him, give him advice and all that bollocks really. But for me it's an excuse to get presents from relatives we hardly ever see!"

"Totally worth it then!"

* * *

"I don't think she's gone down too well with my parents." Scorpius Malfoy had gone to visit Al at work, he needed to get away from the manor for a couple of hours the atmosphere was becoming unbearable. "She just doesn't think before she speaks, and she's spent so long only having to look after herself that she's become a bit…self centered."

"You do know you don't have to justify your relationship to me, if you're happy I'm happy." Al was sitting in this little cubicle, which was plastered with newspaper cuttings, maps, Chudley Cannons poster, and pictures of his family. He had a cup of tea in front of him and was picking at a half a ham sandwich.

"I know that, but it's never a good sign when you have to justify it to yourself, is it?"

"Couldn't tell you mate, I married my first serious girlfriend."

"Show off."

"What were you doing with Rose the other night? Why did she have her top up? Wait, do I want to know?"

"She was showing me her scar, why is that so hard to believe?" Scorpius said exasperated, "And would you keep your voice down, you work with her father and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"So how long is Lexi here for?"

"Merlin knows! She told me only a few days, but it's been nearly a week and she's still here." Scorpius couldn't believe what he'd just said, "Oh that sounded terrible, I was crazy about this girl a few weeks ago, now its like she's completely different person and so am I." He slammed his head against the desk.

"You ok there Scorpius?" Harry Potter had been walking past when Scorpius had dramatically thrown himself at the desk. Scorpius looked up and groaned.

"Woman trouble." Al answered simply his father seemed to understand and carried on walking.

"What do I do?" pleaded the blond like a small child.

"Don't ask me, as if I have a clue about woman. Ask Rosie, if you two are friends now?"

"I can't, that would pushing our new found friendship to its limits I think. But I might go check out her Café on the way home."

* * *

He saw her before she even noticed him, she was closing up her Café. Her hair was tied into to loose plaits, she wore a black duffle coat and a wooly hat that had to have been knitted by Mrs Weasley, her cheeks and nose were rosy with cold.

"Rose." Breathed Scorpius watching his breath cloud in front of him.

Rose turned her head and a pair of grey eyes gazed back.

"Hi!" The lamp lights of the street flickered on, "You must be freezing, come in!" Rose hastly unlocked the door and the couple stepped into the darkened café. Scorpius rubbed his hands together and blew into them trying to create some warmth as Rose ignited the candles.

"I not used to English weather yet. You were going home, I'm sorry I just wanted to see this place." Scorpius smiled apologetically.

"Not at all, all I've got waiting for me at home is my cat and yesterdays leftovers so I wouldn't worry." Rose pulled off her hat and made two cups of coffee, she passed him a mug and held hers in her hand absorbing the warm it emitted. "What do you think?"

"I like it, its cozy."

Rose watched him for a moment, "Good, I'm glad." She said slowly, "What have you been doing today?"

"Pretending to Christmas shop, went and saw Al at work, wandered around muggle London and then here."

"Ha who are trying to avoid?" joked Rosie but stopped when she saw Scorpius guilty-ridden face. "Who are you avoiding? Lexi?"

"Yeah…I'm a terrible boyfriend. She's…No, I can't put all the blame on her, we're both different people, but since I've been back I think I want something else."

"Someone else!" stuttered Rosie before she could stop herself

"No, it's not that. I don't think I want to go away again." There he had _finally_ said it.

"Oh" was all Rose could muster.

"See this is why I kept my mouth shut."

"I thought you loved traveling."

"I did, but I miss England, I miss this shitty weather, I'm homesick at home, I'm genuinely not looking forward to leaving at the end of the month." Scorpius was very aware of how he sounded but it was too late to take it back now.

"Oh Scorpius!" Rose pulled him into a hug. "Have you spoken to Lexi about this?"

Scorpius held on to Rose he could smell her shampoo, feel the softness of her skin - it was intoxicating. He couldn't help himself and before he knew it his lips brushed hers. And they were kissing and it was bliss, he forgot where he was, he forgot about Lexi. Everything he wanted was right in front of him, in his arms, this had to be something. Years had passed, jobs had changed, he had crossed thousands of miles and returned to the same place. Rose. History was repeating itself almost exactly, they had had the chat, the amazing kiss and yet again Rose was pulling away.

"We can't do this, you have a girlfriend. This is so wrong!" she was still holding his hand but kept him at arms length. Scorpius closed his eyes, breathing deeply he nodded his head and knew she was right. Lexi, with all her faults, definitely didn't deserve this.

"I thought we were going to leave it in the past and stay friends, good friends." Said Rose softly.

"Yeah you're probably right," Rose turned toward the door, "I'm really starting to love the back of your head." Scorpius called as he watched her leave yet again.


	19. Chapter 18

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 18**

Rose stumbled up the street towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the lights were still on, the bell chimed as she stepped through the doorway.

"We're closed!" yelled her aunt Angelina not looking up from counting the money in the till.

"It's me."

"Ahh, hey Rosie. How was wor- Merlin what's happened?" Angelina took one look at Rosie's miserable face and dropped the accounts book she was holding.

"Nothing…Not feeling well…" mumbled Rose who disappeared out the back of the shop.

Angelina heard the dull thuds of Rose climbing the stairs and the door slam.

Rose slid down the door as the tear cascaded down her face, she buried her face between her knees and sobbed until the tears ran dry, then she fell asleep curled up on the floor with Igby the cat for company.

* * *

Scorpius pulled the door closed, turned on the spot and materialized in a war zone.

"I know you don't like me, but you're going to have to deal with it. Scorpius and I are together!"

"What's going on?"

"These _people_ have made it very clear that they don't want me in your life."

"These people? You mean _my parents_. What happened?" he gave his father a querying look who promptly looked in the other direction. His Mother wouldn't answer him either, so he turned to Lexi.

"Your parents don't think I'm a suitable-"

"We never said that, you embarrassed my wife earlier, and I felt the need to address some issues we have."

"I will say and do what I want when I want. This ain't the dark ages you know, men like you can't control women anymore!"

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Scorpius stayed silent as he watched the war of words between his father and Lexi continue.

"Aren't you going to back me up Scorp'?" Lexi glared at around the room, and Scorpius took one look at this scary woman and decided that he didn't need this, all Scorpius wanted was an easy life.

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?" Lexi's voice rang with shock.

"I'm sorry Lex' but they're my parents and I won't be taking your side over theirs. I don't want or need this drama…and I don't think we should go away together now."

"Right!" Lexi's face was blank, "I'm going to leave now."

"Yes I think that's best don't you?" Piped up Astoria Malfoy from the corner. Lexi bustled out of the room, and the little Malfoy family sat in silence as they heard the banging and crashing above of Lexi getting her stuff together and leave for good.

"Maybe I should have asked before I refused to back her up, but what did you say to her?"

"Your mother and I took her to lunch earlier, and she refused to use her knife and fork."

"She picked up a chicken thigh with her fingers and tore it apart with her teeth," whispered his mother, "In public!"

Scorpius burst out laughing, he laughed so hard and for so long that his stomach ached. He hadn't talked and laughed with his parents like this in years and he had Lexi to thank for that, it gave him some comfort that the past two years hadn't been a waste.

"I'm going to bed, I guess I have to look for a new job in the morning." Scorpius kissed his mother on the cheek and headed up to his room, but once upstairs he couldn't sleep, with the excitement the night had brought. Scorpius' stomach bubbled and did somersaults. He knew what he had to do, but he had to go about it the right way, he knew one thing though. This time it had to work, and even before the sun began to rise, he had plan, he dressed in silence and apparated back to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy appeared again in the lamp-lit cobbled street, snow had started to fall in thick heavy blobs, that melted the instant they made contact with the warmth of his skin. He checked his watch, 05.32, he didn't think Rose would be up yet so he had decided to wait for her outside her uncles shop for as long as it took for her to come out. Scorpius started up the hill towards his destination. The sky was washed in violet as the sun began to rise.

There she was, her head bent down against the cold she was wrapped up in her duffle coat with the same hat she was wearing the night before, a thick woolen scarf around her neck, on her feet were a pair of snow boots. She lifted her head up and peered into down the street, he could see her but at that moment he was invisible to her again. She drew nearer, and when the recognition of the figure standing near by hit her, the red head froze.

"Rose-"

"Please, stop." Rose put her hand up to silence him, then slipped past him and headed towards her café.

"Rose!" Scorpius started after her as she crunched through the snow that had blanketed the pavement. "Rose!" Rose had turned down her little alleyway that led to the Café as Scorpius caught up with her.

"Please, Rose, just wait one second I need to speak to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you, I've had enough, Lexi doesn't deserve this." Rose shut the door in his face, she pushed her ear up against the door listening to Scorpius' gentle breathing.

"You may not want to talk now," Scorpius' voice called, "but Lexi and I split up last night, it's over for good." There was a pause, Rose heard Scorpius push himself up against the other side of door and whispered, "I'll be back."

Rose backed away from the door warily, lit the fire, and went into the kitchen to start breakfast. Using the counter, she steadied herself, what was she doing? She had cried herself to sleep last night over this man, the man she had convinced herself was all wrong for her. But now he was back, free and single and she had slammed the door in his face…she was an idiot.

Rose ran to the front door, pulled it open and found herself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.


	20. Chapter 19

**Sparks  
**

**Chapter 19**

Rose ran to the front door, pulled it open and found herself face to face with Scorpius Malfoy.

"I-" but Rose put a finger to his lips and pulled over the threshold shutting the door as she went. She lent upwards a placed a single kiss on his lips. Scorpius stood rooted to the spot in shock he stared at Rose blankly. Rose lifted her eyes to look straight into his, and with one finger, pointed to her lips. Scorpius came to his senses and kissed her tenderly back, but once he had started he couldn't stop, he planted kisses up her neck. Rose started unbuttoning his coat without a single second thought and Scorpius, spurred on by this, lifted her up placing her and counter and pulling of her coat and jumper. Rose pulled him down so she lay flat on her back, and in the excitement ripped off his shirt showering them in buttons.

"I liked that shirt." Mumbled Scorpius distracted.

"I'll can fix it later!"

"I don't care anymore." Gave a little moan as Rose slid her hands to his belt buckle…

* * *

"Helloooo? Rosie?" chirped Jas trying look in through the frosted up windows, "I don't thinks she's in there Al."

"Ah she must have taken the day off, never mind," Al started to push the buggy back out of the narrow street, "Come on Jas, we're starving over here."

"She would have told me…" Jas frowned slightly and glanced back at the Café.

"Let the woman have some secrets." He held out his hand, Jas took it, and the little family went off for breakfast.

* * *

"Sshhhh." Rosie put her hand over Scorpius' mouth, "Stop laughing or they'll find us." The couple were tangled up on the floor wrapped in a blanket, Rosie peeped round the counter and saw the fuzzy silhouettes of Jas, Al and their buggy disappear. "Phew! We're safe!"

"We are going to have to tell them at some point." Scorpius rolled over on to his stomach.

"I know, but not right now, I like it being our little secret." Putting tiny little kisses along his jaw line, "and besides, when my family find out, you are gonna wish it was still a secret."

"Your fathers not going to like this…"

"Probably not," conceded Rose, "but you are vast improvement on my last boyfriend, and he'll get used to it." Rose slipped on Scorpius' shirt that had been strewn on floor, walked into the kitchen and started to make some coffee. "Brrr, it so cold!" Rose squealed jumping up and down on the spot trying to warm up and grabbing two steaming mugs she hurried back to the coziness of the little nest they had created on the floor.

"We will have to leave here at some point you know." Rose snuggled into Scorpius arms.

"No way, its taken me over ten years to get you, I'm never letting you go again."


	21. Epilogue

**Sparks  
**

**Epilogue**

Memories of Rose…

"Merry Christmas!" The large family had crammed themselves into the burrows small living room to open presents. Rose Weasley sat on the floor leaning against the arm of sofa with little Theo in her lap, she kept tickling him with a piece of her hair under his little button nose. Every time Theo sneezed his hair would change colour.

"So you don't mind if my mate Scorpius comes over this afternoon Nan?" Al asked with his mouth full of pumpkin pasty.

"Don't' talk with your mouth full." Scolded his Grandmother, "Of course not, he's very welcome."

"That's wicked, I don't think he could stand spending the whole day with his Grandparents." Al gave Rose a small smile and turned back to continue his conversation with his Father. Rose clock-watched for the rest of the afternoon, and when the doorbell finally rang-

"I'll get it!" Rosie jumped to her feet and out into the hallway, she pulled open the front door to find Scorpius Malfoy looking back at her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, pushing him against the pile of coats hung on the wall.

"Rose!" Scorpius hissed, "Someone might see us."

"They're all in the living room listening to that bloody Celestina Warbeck." Rose kissed her wonderfully new boyfriend passionately on the lips, "Merry Christmas, by the way."

"Rose?" The kissers froze, Rose turned around to see her father, who had just emerged out of kitchen with a plate of leftovers in his hand, he looked like he'd just been hit by a bludger.

Busted.

"Dad!" Rose squeaked with shock, "Have you've met Scorpius?"

* * *

Rose looked around the splendid dining room. The walls were a deep burgundy, the windows curtained by heavy velvet drapes. Above the fireplace hung a large portrait of three people, two of them very similar in looks both these men were at the table with her.

"How is your chicken, Rose?" asked Astoria Malfoy kindly.

Rose caught out by this suddenly question swallowed too much too quickly and nearly choked. Scorpius patted her on back-

"Yes it's lovely, thank you." Rose smiled politely, being very careful from then on to cut her food into small bites. She was not used to such fine dining when Scorpius had, formally, met her own parents they had sat squished round the kitchen table elbows bashing each other. Scorpius had done very well, he dutifully ignored her fathers' snidey comments and even at one point managed to make him laugh, Rose really wanted the Malfoys to like her.

"Scorpius tells me you work in your families Café." Asked Draco Malfoy from the other end of the very long table.

"Yes, I paid my Father and Uncle back the last of their investment." Rose smiled to herself proudly. "As of this morning. It's all mine!"

* * *

"Put down the paint, Rose!"

"Merlinsake! I'm not completely useless, I'm only pregnant, this is my house too and I want to paint it myself." Rosie screeched, throwing down the brushes.

"You can paint, just no heavy lifting you know what the Healers said."

"Stop treating me like a child."

"Well stop acting like one." Sneered Scorpius as he turned away dipping his brush into the pot.

Rose scowled at the back of his head for a moment, then had a thought, "Oh Scorpius Darling." Trilled Rose, dipping the roller in the white paint and concealing it behind her back

"Yes my Darling Wif-" Rose pushed the painty roller up his torso, face and into his hair creating a perfect white line right through the middle of her husband. Scorpius reacted instantly, he picked up the paint tray and threw it over Roses dungarees.

"What are doing?" she cried pushing him away

"You got paint in my mouth, Rosie." Scorpius leaned in, kissing her full on the mouth.

"Erlack!" Rose wiped her mouth, as Scorpius pushed her against the wet wall and began kissing her neck, Rose squealed in disgust and delight and the pair sunk to the floor both caked in paint.

* * *

They were back.

It had been twenty-one years since she had last seen The Hogwarts Express. Bejamin Potter was the image of his father, and at that moment, they both looked terrified at what lay ahead.

"He'll be fine," soothed Jas watching with sparkling eyes as her eldest pulled his trunk onto the train. "We survived didn't we?"

The day that Scorpius and Rose would have to wave goodbye to their eldest, Daisy, drew nearer and although it was still a whole four years away the sadness, and the fear, bubbled in Roses stomach. Then Sebastian would go, she thought, she looked down at the baby strapped to her front.

"At least I've still got you for another ten years, Maxxie. You'll be lucky if I let you go at all." Baby Maximus gurgled happily, kicking his legs out and waving his arms above his head.

"Daisy! Scarlett! Get off the train, we can see you hiding and we are not going up to Hogwarts to bring you back." Called Scorpius keeping a firm hand on Sebastian who was trying, and failing, to join in on the girls' game.

Jas and Rose caught their daughters who were set to become as firmer friends as they themselves were. Both were red heads, Scarletts' hair was dead straight and a bright vivid red, Daisy's hair was lighter, set in perfect little ringlets that bounced as she chased her friend around the platform.

"Girls, please calm down, the trains about to leave." And after one last round of hugs Benjy boarded the train as steam began to rise and cloud the platform. The engines came to life and the Hogwarts Express disappeared.

* * *

Roses eyes were glazed with tears as she watched her baby walked, arm in arm with Scorpius, towards her future. Scorpius stood tall as he handed his daughter over even though his heart was breaking, Rose could feel it too, and as he joined her in the pews, she grasped his clammy hand with her warm one. Over the years her skin had softened and relaxed slightly but it was still the most comforting sensation he'd even felt, the reassuring familiarity of it.

Daisy looked radiant in a simple white dress, she had tiny white flowers in her long strawberry blond curls, her husband-to-be looked as though he'd hit the jackpot with his bride. He was right.

"Do you Thomas Horatio Tickler-" There was a collective little titter from the Brides side, which was ceased immediately by the death-glare from both the bride and the brides' mother. The elderly wizard performing the ceremony looked confused and decided to start again, "Do you Thomas Horatio Tickler," another little titter, "wish to be bonded to Daisy Rose Malfoy for life?"

"I Do." Scorpius had to give the guy credit, he had guts, marrying into a family like his. So did his daughter come to think of it, she was agreeing to marry someone who went by the name 'Tommy Tickler',

"…I now pronounce you bonded for life." The couple became entwined as rosy pink cherry blossoms fell from above.

"Congratulations Dad," said Sebastian in a mock serious voice, "You have just become the proud parents of Healer Tickler! God thing she doesn't work for the gynecology department!" Seb' received a clip round the ear from his Grandpa Malfoy, who when everyone else was watching the couple walk back up the aisle, clapped him on the back and gave him a wink.

* * *

"You must be joking?" said Jas and Rose in unison.

"No come on, you and Scorp' against me and Jas," Said Al playing with the Quaffle he had in his hands, "It'll be a laugh, for old times sake, a bit of two on two? I think it's time to settle the Potters Vs. Malfoy feud once and for all."

"Yeah if you think Rosie can stay on her broom," Scorpius received a clip round the ear from the red head.

"That was once when I was like thirteen." She gave the blond a withering look, "you're on Potter."

So the Potters and the Malfoy's shouldered their brooms and headed out to the far field.

"Don't you think we're a bit old for all this," whispered Jas as the boys strode off ahead.

"Oh definitely, but they don't know that yet, this is going to be hilarious." Rose laughed back in a hushed voice.

* * *

"Do you think we look old enough to be grandmothers!" exclaimed Jas over their, now daily, cup of morning coffee and chat.

"Yes." Rosie didn't look up from the daily prophet she was reading.

Jas huffed loudly, clearly offended, "Of course we don't look old enough, we're only sixty-" Rosie coughed in the place of last digit and smiled at her old friend.

"You do though Rosie, you're looking a little grey, if you don't mind me saying so." Jas joked.

"Cheers, you can blame my charming son Sebastian for this half," Rose pointed at the left side of her head, "Maxxie for this half and maybe this one," she plucked out a stray grey hair, "I can probably blame Daisy for."

"Al's finally started to go grey! I noticed it this morning, he's not happy about it either, I actually thought the big tough auror was going to cry."

"Good, he's had his young hair for too long anyway. Scorps been going bald for years, since Seb' learnt to walk I think…"

* * *

It had crept up on them so slowly it started with little things, like forgetting someone's name, or something from the supermarket. But it became more persistent, her movements became clumsy and sluggish, she'd forget whole parts of the day. Scorpius watched her sleeping peacefully everyday was different, he had the usually uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, he prayed today she would wake up as his Rosie.

He would always love her, but he dreaded the days of incontinence and outbursts, he wasn't as young as he once was and his reaction times were diminished. He watched as her eyelids flickered, her face pale with sleep but still, Scorpius noticed, absolutely gorgeous.

"Good Morning!" Scorpius started cheerfully, "Coffee?" She jumped in surprise, pulling the covers up around her, eyeing up the stranger suspiciously.

"I don't drink coffee." She said uncertainly, "I drink Gurdyroot tea, they warn off the Plimpies." She slid out of bed looking around the room with mild interest.

"Excellent, Daisy's made a fresh pot of that too downstairs," Scorpius voice was falsely cheery, "Your clothes are on the dresser, do you need help?"

"Why would I need help getting dressed?"

"No reason, can't blame a guy for trying." Scorpius joked he started making the bed but watched Rose out of the corner of his eye. She was fumbling with the buttons on her night-dress. It was painful to watch. After five minutes of picking at buttons, and Scorpius pretending to tidy, she gave up and fell to the floor in a heap sobbing. Scorpius knelt down in front of her putting her tear-stained face in his old knotted hands.

"Who _are_ you?" Rose frowned up at him.

"Scorpius."

"Who am I?" she asked slightly timidly.

"Your name is Rose." He helped his wife up and started unbuttoning her nighty, she didn't pull away, Rose felt something reassuringly familiar in his gentle touch. Scorpius dressed her tenderly brushed her hair as he would a child, placed a pair of slippers on her feet and led her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Rose!" Daisy sat the kitchen table with a younger red head, "You remember my daughter? Her name is Rosie too!" she added brightly.

"She's a cleaver girl, runs a café in Diagon Alley." Said Scorpius giving his granddaughter squeeze on the shoulder.

Both Roses stayed silent throughout breakfast,

"…The boys are out playing Quidditch, they'll be back for lunch. You remember the boys, Max, Seb, Tommy?" Daisy kept the chat going on her own, she would drop in names, places, memorable family days out into her flow of conversation, hoping something would spark, bring her mother back even if it was just for a few minutes.

Scorpius took Rose into the garden of the Malfoy Manor, which he had inherited after his fathers' death, he and Rose together had made many changes. The first thing that went were the peacocks and Rose had spent hours in the garden making it her own.

"It's beautiful out here, did you do this?" asked Rose making polite conversation.

"No, my wife did, she loves this place."

"Is she here?" Rose started looking around for the strangers' wife.

"She's around here somewhere…" replied Scorpius enigmatically. The time passed quickly, Rose was surprised how easy she felt around this complete stranger, conversation flowed and he made her laugh with witty quips and stories from his younger days.

"This is Sebastian, his wife Tara and their children Demetrius and Allegra," Rose timidly shook hands with her new acquaintances, "…And this is Max and Rosa, and their son Caspian. You've met my husband Tommy and of course our Rose…" Daisy carried on while dishing out plates of food to the various people. Roses hands felt awkward, she couldn't maneuver her fork everything kept falling off as she brought it to her mouth, her face went rosy.

"I never bother with a knife and fork." Scorpius smiled picking up a green bean with his fingers and popping it in his mouth. Rose smiled gratefully and did the same. After lunch Caspian took Rose out to show her his new broom, she listened quietly to his excited raptures using all sorts of phrases she couldn't comprehend. As the sun began to shrink into the distance the guest started to leave,

"It was lovely seeing you M-" Sebastian's voice cracked slightly, "Rose." He corrected himself giving her a handshake.

"You too, you have a lovely family." Rose replied sincerely, Sebastian couldn't respond he didn't know what to say. The house was practically empty again, Daisy was cleaning up the Kitchen, Rose sitting in a very familiar chair…

"I live here don't I?" the question had come to her so easily, it took Scorpius a minute to answer, he never knew how to play it, should he go with the truth and all it consequences? Or lie and make it easy.

"Yes, yes you do."

"But I don't remember it." Her voice trailed off at the end, she was embarrassed.

"Sometimes you do." They sat in silence for a long while.

"…And those people-"

"You're children…and Grandchildren." Scorpius watched the recognition dawn on her face.

"What are they like? The children." There was a small sparkle in her eye as she said the word 'children', Scorpius was almost certain it was pride.

"Well, Daisy is a lot like your mother was, very clever, huge heart and a bit bossy at times. She's a Healer at St Mungo's, she and her husband, Tommy, are retiring next year. They're going to travel for a year then move in here…" He stopped he didn't want to make it sound like it was all for her. It wasn't, really it was for him, company on the good days and support on the bad. "Sebastian, good looking and knows it too, clever –well- more of a smart mouth really. He works at the ministry, law enforcement. Demitrius and Ally are at Hogwarts, the magical school, about to start their fifth year, his wife used to be a_ model_." He added unnecessarily. "And little Maxxie, or big Maxxie nowadays, works for the daily prophet. He writes a sports column. Caspian wants to be a Quidditch player when he's older, reckons he'll be star seeker at Hogwarts when he starts at the end of summer. That's our family Rose." He'd been through all this so many times but he never tired of it, not really.

"Were we happy?" she queried meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, most of the time, we fought from time to time. You have a temper on you and neither of us will back down, but we always loved each other." Scorpius' voice was calm and smooth, "Still do."

Rose couldn't answer, she slumped in her chair eyes drooping.

"Would you like something to drink before bed? Daisy makes a very good Gurdyroot infusion, I hear." Scorpius felt his stomach recoil at the mere thought of it.

"Gurdyroots? What are you on? Y' daft bugger." She looked up her eyes suddenly wild and shook her head laughing. For one glistening moment she was back. They joked about old times until Rosies eyes closed and her breathing became deep and rhythmical, Scorpius picked her up in his arm as though she weighed nothing and carried her to bed. He lay down next to her, marveling at where the eighty odd years had gone since the first time they'd met at the age of eleven. He took a mental picture of the way they were, still madly in love.

And they stayed that way, in the home they'd made together good days and bad, until one day she fell asleep and went on to wait for Scorpius…

**The End**

A/N- I'm finished! Thanks for all the positive comments, I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
